Ce corps échoué de mes pensées
by lucedelune
Summary: Drago Malefoy subit son propre désir. Drago Malefoy est victime de ses fantasmes envers Elle. Comment s’en sortir ? Comment oublier ? Comment ne pas devenir fou ? Comment rester lui-même avec tout ça ? Comment ? Eh bien, c’est une bonne question !
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

_**Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas eh bien voilà je suis Lucedelune j'aime laissé une part de mystère dans mes fics. Il y en aura dans celle-ci =D, pas de meurtres et tout ça hein ;) On est pas dans un roman policier mais un petit peu de mystère, je n'en dis pas plus ;).**_

_**J'accepte toutes les critiques (tous les compliments aussi ;) xD), j'aimerai juste vous demandez un petit quelque chose =$, pourriez vous me donner votre avis car j'ai un peu peur du résultat de cette fic et votre avis bah il compte quand même beaucoup hein =D **_

_**Bref je tiens à prévenir que des fautes seront certainement présentes, j'espère pas des ÉNORMES car je surveille et fais attention mais bon voilà ;) J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire =D Bonne lecture et à bientôt au prochain chapitre ;). **_

_**Ps : n'hésitez pas si des questions vous vous posez XD **_

_**Bisoussssssssssssssssssss (L) **_

_**PS 2 : ce chapitre et court, il y en aura des petits mais ils s'allongent pas de panique =D  
**_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapitre 1: Lorsque tout commence  
_

Je suis là tranquillement, calmement et paisiblement, à contempler la foule. Contempler ces étudiants courant après le temps, essayant de le rattraper.

Mais ils n'y arrivent pas. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils continuent ? Je ne comprends pas …

Mes yeux scrutent le moindre mouvement et distinguent soudainement quelque chose. Mes yeux suivent le mouvement léger de ce corps. Un corps tendu.

Mon regard se perd dans la contemplation.

Des jambes fines enfermées dans un pantalon trop serré, trop étroit. Un bout de peau qui dépasse entre ce tissu et un autre. Un léger pull noir qui s'étire sur le haut du corps, laissant à la vue de tous des formes rondes et féminines. Des cheveux bruns qui tombent sur une nuque dissimulée.

Je regarde cette créature qui semble parfaite. Je m'attarde sur le profil de son visage. Un menton parfait, une bouche pulpeuse et rieuse, un petit nez légèrement retroussé, et des yeux rieurs qui à leur tour se perdent dans une contemplation inconnue.

La réalité me frappe de plein fouet. Impossible. Impensable.

-Eh Drago, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Mon visage se retourne rapidement, reprenant son masque. Mon meilleur ami se tient à mes côtés cherchant ce qui a bien pu attirer mon regard de cette façon.

-Rien. Je regarde ces débiles, entrain de courir après le temps, essayant de le rattraper, essayant de trouver le temps avant de quitter Poudlard pour Noël de distribuer leurs cadeaux magiques qui ne valent pas un clou.

Le regard de mon ami ne me trompe jamais. Je vois bien qu'il ne me croit pas. Il a ce petit regard rieur et moqueur. Je sais qu'il a depuis longtemps repéré l'objet de mon attention, mais il ne dit rien. C'est mon jardin secret il ne va pas me forcer.

Quel con ce mec, trop romantique … si peu Serpentard en apparence. Et pourtant !

-Tu as raison, elle est bien foutue ! _Déclare-t-il avant de se lever et de partir._

Je soupire, mon regard se fige à nouveau sur cette silhouette, cette ombre qui bouge délicatement. Flottant. Mes jambes s'agitent, il est temps d'aller faire mes valises. A mon tour.

Je quitte la grande salle. Mes pensées y restent. Je continu ma lancée, je me force à ne pas y penser. J'oubli. J'efface. Je ne sauvegarde pas les données. Qu'importe. Je n'en ai rien à faire après tout.

Qu'elle aille se faire foutre avec son corps, avec ce petit, ce léger, bout de peau dépassant sans aucune vulgarité. Car oui, ce petit bout de peau est loin de m'avoir mi dans tous mes états. Il est loin d'avoir réveiller des fantasmes, des fantômes, des envies.

Je secoue ma tête légèrement avant de m'engouffrer dans la salle commune de ma maison.

La ou des milliers de peaux sont nues.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Coucou tout le monde,_**

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je vais vous répondre plus bas._**

**_Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas non plus long comme un fou, mais le chapitre 3 me semble plus conséquent héhé, c'est parce qu'il ne se passe pas encore grand chose hein, on rentre seulement dans le feu de l'action =D Mouahaha._**

**_J'ai oublié de vous signaler quelque chose, cette chanson suit une musique, une musique que je ne dévoilerais qu'à la fin ou presque, donc si ça vous amuse vous pouvez m'envoyer des titres je vous dirais qui gagne, ou pas mouahaha XD. Bref voilà voilà c'est une petite occupation qui n'est pas obligatoire naturellement, mais si un titre vous revient vous pouvez me le dire. Bien entendu si je dévoile les paroles tout sera faussé, ma fic n'aura presque plus lieu d'être car l'intrigue se base autour de cette histoire (j'en ai déjà trop dit xD) donc la révélation sera faite à la fin. Sadiiique ? Meuuuuh non ^^_**

**_Bref je vous laisse là, pardon pour la longueur de mon chapitre :s_**

_**Reviews : **_

**Legitimedemence : **La suite, la suite, c'est maintenant =D. xD. Merci à toi, ma première revieweuse (LL) j'aime j'aime j'aime ta review ^^, fais attention l'intrigue ne se révélera pas de si tôt ^^ j'espère que tu n'es pas trop trop pressée xD. Merci encore gros bisous (L)

**Dilouille :** Merci pour tes encouragements, ils m'ont fait très plaisir =D Voilà la suite, à bientôt =D

**Loufoca-Granger :** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh, je te retrouve, comme ça me fait plaisir, sincèrement =$ =D. Merci de venir lire cette nouvelle fic, qui j'espère va te plaire =D. Ah ah, qui est-elle ? Mouahah, tu le découvriras un de ces 4. =P gros bisous (L)

**Littlebeattle :** Pfouaaaaaaaaaaaaa je te retrouve aussi =D Trop trop bien =D Merci beaucoup pour ta review, merci pour tes encouragements. Voilà la suite j'espère que te plait =D Gros gros bisous =D (L)

_Chapitre 2: Ces vacances  
_

Noël se passe tranquillement. Il passe trop lentement. Je suis coincé dans ce manoir avec ma mère.

Jouer aux échecs. Lire le journal. Ecouter une musique. Aider à choisir une jolie robe. Dormir. S'ennuyer. Travailler rapidement. Je suis coincé dans une prison dorée.

Enfin, par un après-midi glacial, mon père arrive. Enfin de l'action.

-Drago. Mission.

Il ne dit pas plus, je croise le regard déçu de ma mère mais n'y prête pas attention. Je suis déjà parti.

Je sens le vide sous mes pieds, une pression contre mon corps, une sensation désagréable prend possession de mon corps. Après quelques secondes, tout est déjà fini je rouvre les yeux.

Lorsque je regarde autour de moi je ne distingue qu'une rue déserte et sombre. Nous sommes chez les moldus pas de doute. Mon père me contemple. D'un geste rapide il me tend sa main, je saisis le parchemin et m'engouffre dans les rues bondées.

Je marche tranquillement. Je passe devant un café pitoyable. Un petit endroit miteux, au sol carrelé de carreaux blancs et noirs.

Je jette un regard rapide. Personne. Je passe devant la vitrine avant de faire demi-tour. Ce que je vois me clou sur place.

Je ne peux plus bouger, je reste la à contempler cette boite à image, la bouche grande ouverte. **(NDA : une télé quoi ^^). **Le froid s'infiltre en moi rapidement comme le venin d'un serpent. Mes membres ne sont plus que bêton. Malgré moi ma main pousse la porte et je me laisse tomber sur une banquette rouge. Mon regard ne suit que _son_ mouvement.

-Elle hypnotise hein ?

Je me retourne. Un petit homme se tient à mes côtés. Il a un petit chapeau en papier blanc sur la tête et un tablier autour de son ventre graisseux.

Il sent mon regard qui brûle son corps et après m'avoir demandé ce que je veux boire il s'en va.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'avale une gorgée de bière. Le regard rivé sur l'écran géant.

L'image se fixe au fond de mes prunelles, le son s'infiltre en moi. Je ne résiste pas. A ce moment précis je suis un faible. Je n'ai plus de forces au fond de moi. Je suis en état de choc.

Ce n'est pas possible, impensable. Impossible.

L'image se fige et disparaît. Je reprends le contrôle de moi-même et quitte le lieu sordide en jetant une pièce de monnaie au propriétaire. Je m'engouffre dans la rue, je sens le froid qui vient à nouveau picoter mes membres. Mes idées m'empêchent de réfléchir, de penser correctement. Cette image se matérialise à nouveau devant mes yeux, s'impose à moi. Un véritable impérium.

C'est décidé, je m'enfuis oubliant ma mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde, coucou la foule =D**

**Punaise 10 reviews pour seulement 2chapitres mais c'est limite si je pleure tellement je suis heureuse =D**

**Je suis désolée de vous avoir laisser dans cette incompréhension, je ne garantie pas la longueur de ce chapitre car je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée avec cette mise en page, sur mon autre site c'est plus long, plus mieux. Mais bon ! J'espère que ça vous plait quand même, car après tout si je poste régulièrement et tout et tout peut-être ça ira =D. J'ai tiré mon chapitre vraiment, 3pages 1/2 sur word donc je vais voir =D**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, merci beaucoup beaucoup. Merci pour votre lecture =D. Gros gros bisous et à bientôt =D =D. Je vous aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! ! ! ! (L) =D**

**Reviews :**

**Loufoca-Granger : **Ehhh oui que de mystère =D. Je te préviens tout de suite que dans les autres réponses il y a aura certainement encore des réponses à tes questions. Hihi. Mais si jamais n'hésites surtout pas à reposer des questions, elles me font plaisir et elles t'aident à me lire encore et toujours (mouahah xD). Alors je vais te répondre, car plusieurs personnes n'ont pas compris ^^. Draco (ou Drago) a vu une jeune femme dans cette télé ! Une jeune femme sensuelle et magnifiquement magnifique =D, et il s'enfuit peut-être parce qu'il la connait, ahah. Que de mystère, encore et toujours =D. Jusqu'au chapitre 15 on ne parle pas trop de papa Malefoy on reste vraiment centré sur Poudlard :). J'espère t'avoir bien répondu sinon n'hésite pas. Merci encore milles fois de me suivre, merci de me lire, merci de tes questiiiions =D ahhhh merci (L). Gros bisous (L) =D a bientôt =D =D. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :)

**Littlebeattle :** Tu ne vois pas trop l'intérêt et je trouve ça totalement normal, tu n'es pas dans ma petite tête tu ne peux donc pas comprendre, donc je vais prendre le temps de bien t'expliquer =D N'hésite pas à me redemander hein :) je me vexerais pas pour autant, et tu le sais =D héhé. En fait dans cette petite télé il y a un clip musique qui passe avec comme chanteuse/danseuse une jolie jolie jeune femme =D, il se demande d'ailleurs si il la connait =D Et tout l'énigme va se dérouler autour de ça de cette chanson et de cette femme. Ces deux éléments vont changer la vie de Draco (Drago) Malefoy :) . Voilà j'espère t'avoir bien répondu =D, hors de question de te laisser comme ça dans l'incompréhension, interdit ! Impensable ! Merci vraiment de me lire, merci de me suivre ! Gros bisous et j'espère vraiment que ca chapitre va te plaire :) Merci encore et enorme bisous (L)

**Legitimedemence :** Moi ? Tortueuse ? Aaaaah merci du compliment =P =D. Je ne te laisse pas comme ça, la preuve voilà la suite =D J'espère quelle va vraiment te plaire et t'aider à comprendre certaines de tes incompréhensions même si il y en aura vraiment d'autres :) Et c'est pour ça que tes questions me font plaisir :) N'hésites vraiment pas à reposer des questions :) Voilà je me lance dans mes explications ^^ Je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser dans l'incompréhension ! En fait Drago à vu une jeune femme jouant dans un clip musical, elle danse et elle chante. Elle envoute totalement le jeune BG ! ahah ! Et il se demande si il la connait ! C'est bon ça va mieux ? C'est reparti pour un autre tour =P héhé. C'est une autre histoire n'est-ce pas ? Merci vraiment de me suivre, merci de lire et de poser toutes tes questions. Ca me fait du bien :) Gros bisous (L) A bientôt et bonne lecture :)

**Swetty-girl-35 : **Déjà merci de me lire, merci pour tes encouragements et ton compliment =D. Ensuite j'avais prévenu pour la "longueur" de ces chapitres, j'avais dit qu'ils seraient vraiment court mais ne t'inquiètes pas le chapitres trois sera plus long, de plus pas besoin de regarder d'autres fics j'en lis depuis mes 13ans et j'en écris depuis mes 13 xD Mais je prends vraiment en compte ton avis :) j'ai rallongé certains chapitres grâce à toi (on fait la Holaaaaaaaa =D aller aller :)). Merci beaucoup beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire (les chapitres ne feront pas 18 pages non plus hein xD). Aller gros gros bisous et merci =D

**Sara82111 :** Drôle drôle de réaction c'est bien vrai ! Héhé ! Alors il a vu une fille dans la télé, j'annonce, je dis ! ^^. Ce qu'il a vu est fini, mais ça le perturbe énormément ! C'est une jeune fille magnifiquement magnifique qui se cache dans cette boite à image (^^) et c'est même peut-être une personne qu'il connait d'ou sa réaction ! =P héhé. Par rapport à Hermione je ne dis rien =D Tu découvriras qui se cache un peu partout dans cette histoire :). L'homme parle de la jeune fille dans la télé, car n'oublies pas que à ce moment nous sommes dans le monde moldus donc bon :) , c'est vrai que ce n'était pas évident :) pas de panique =D. En tout cas merci pour ton enthousiasme, merci pour tes questions, pour ton suivi ! Merciiiii merciiiii merciiii beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup =D a bientôt j'espère =D Et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire (L). Grooooooooooooos grooooooooooooooooos bisous =D

**Screamingrirl : **Ohhh merci milles fois, merci beaucoup, ca me fait tellement, tellement plaisir =D Merci de me suivre, merci de me donner le courage de continuer. Raaaaaaah mais trop trop merci quoi :) Gros gros gros bisous =D Je vais te prévenir de ce pas, si tu te poses des questions regarde les réponses :). Bisous (L).

_Chapitre 3: Le grand retour  
_

Les vacances sont finies et je n'ai jamais eu autant envi de revenir à Poudlard. Je désire plus que tout au monde m'engouffrer dans le train et me laisser porter loin, loin, loin.

Je suis à la recherche de la vérité.

Alors que je suis assis dans un wagon, avec comme compagnons Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini, une ombre passe devant notre porte. Ma respiration se fait plus rapide, l'excitation prend possession de mon corps.

Je me secoue et ferme les yeux. Des images prennent possession de moi, tout comme une musique. Je ne les chasse pas loin de moi, je les laisse s'infiltrer, me pénétrer, allant presque jusqu'à me violer.

Je revois ce petit bout de peau, je revois ces mouvements si bien dessinés. J'aperçois son corps à travers cette vitrine.

Mon cœur palpite et s'affole. Plus moyen de l'arrêter. Le désir explose au creux de mon ventre. Je le laisse s'abattre sur moi par des vagues brûlantes. Brûlantes de désir, d'impatience, d'envie, de folie.

Ces images qui traversent mon esprit me mettent le feu au corps. Je vois ce déhanché parfait. Désormais, l'image est si réelle, tout défile devant mes yeux. Je me laisse porter par le vent.

Elle est là. Au milieu d'une foule avec son déhanché si parfait. Elle porte un pantalon long et un haut à paillettes. Ses cheveux sont bouclés. Sa bouche s'agite grâce aux paroles qu'elle chante.

Elle tombe à terre, à quatre pattes. Sa poitrine frôle le sol, ses hanches sont plus en hauteur. Elle recule. L'espace change.

Elle se trouve toujours au milieu d'une foule, une foule de danseurs effectuant à la perfection les mêmes mouvements qu'elle. Elle se remet sur ses jambes. Son pantalon tombe à terre, il ne lui reste qu'un short.

Un short vert. Le haut glisse à son tour le long de son corps, laissant voir une brassière verte.

L'écusson de Serpentard trône sur son sein droit.

Son corps s'agite, se déhanche. Un vilain filtre de sueur se colle à son corps, rendant le tout extrêmement excitant. Ses cheveux collent sur ses épaules et forment d'épaisses mèches.

Sensualité irrémédiable.

-Drago ! Drago ! OH Malefoy !

Je me redresse avec rapidité près à agresser celui qui me secoue de toutes ses forces. Je croise le regard rieur de Zabini. La pression de mon poing disparaît, je me laisse retomber sur la banquette.

-On est arrivé !

Il se fout de ma gueule, le noir. Je le contemple, il lit dans mon regard toute la colère et la haine qui veulent s'extraire hors de mon corps. Il recule et quitte le wagon me laissant seul.

Je me remets lentement de mes émotions. Après mettre endormit j'avais rêvé, voilà pourquoi les images étaient si réalistes.

Je soupire, me relève, attrape mon sac et saute hors du train. Je percute un corps qui recule sous le poids de ma force.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! _Crache-t-elle._

Mes yeux rencontrent un océan de colère et de haine.

Je sourie, tellement de haine dans un si petit corps, c'est impensable. Mais, j'ai en face de moi mon propre reflet, ma propre haine. C'est surprenant et intéressant.

Je la contemple. Elle tourne les talons en poussant un soupire. Sous sa robe trop large je ne peux distinguer ses formes, je soupire avant de tirer à mon tour mes bagages vers Poudlard.

Poudlard, ce lieu que j'ai tant attendu, le lien de ma jeunesse, même si je suis loin d'être vieux.

J'ai grandi dans cette enceinte, j'ai terrorisé, j'ai pensé, j'ai pleuré, j'ai eu peur, j'ai baisé pour la première fois dans cette école.

Poudlard, c'est le retour dans mon deuxième palais, c'est ma deuxième vie qui s'ouvre face à moi.

_Poudlard tout simplement._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello everybody =D _**

**_Comment que ça va ? Moi plutôt bien, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre = D J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je vous rassure (ou pas xD) il y aura encore et toujours du mystère dans ce chapitre (jusqu'à la fin y en aura hein, j'espère ça va pas trop vous déranger !) Franchement, ca fait tellement du bien de vous voir m'écrire des reviews (y a eu une baisse mais osef total vous êtes toujours là c'est l'essentiel =D), merci pour vos encouragements et tout et tout. Merci à tous ! Gros bisous (L)_**

**Reviews : **

**Loufoca-Granger :** Tu te dis que cette fille c'est Hermione. Mais qui te dit que ce n'est pas une Serpentarde qui n'avait jamais attiré Draco ? Qui te dit que je ne vous manipule pas tous ? (Ah ah j'aime semer le doute en vous = D xD mais j'en suis désolée =P). Et si c'est Hermione, effectivement qu'est-ce que tout ça peut bien signifier ? Pourquoi un clip connu ? Pour Serpentard ? Mystère et boule de gomme, je ne peux malheureusement pas te révéler tout cela, il va falloir attendre la suite de l'histoire. ='(. Un rêve ? J'avoue que c'est une forte possibilité ... ou pas ! Tu trouves que ces informations ne sont pas utiles ? C'est possible vu que je ne peux rien te révéler, il va falloir attendre, je suis désolée =$. Questions, questions, ah lala =). J'espère en tout cas que ma Fic te plait toujours, je l'espère sincèrement. Merci encore de me lire, merci pour tes reviews, merci merci et merci (L).

**Legitimedemence :** Pouah, tu me fais rougir jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux blonds et jusqu'à mes orteils =D. Merci beaucoup, prend de l'assurance ? Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah c'est bon je pleure et je te prends dans mes bras. C'est parti pour un Free Hugs mériter XD. Je suis folle, oui oui xD. Ahhh =$ désolée de t'avoir tout expliquer alors que t'avais compri (lucedelune est blonde on l'excuse hein ? XD), oui tu vas devoir attendre quelques chapitres, même beaucoup mais t'inquiètes pas =D tu vas vite te mettre dans le suspence et l'ambiance, enfin j'espère ... :). Franchement, merci encore. Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci,(LL). Merci de ta présence et j'espère que ce chapitre va bien te plaire (L). BISOUS ENORME (L).

**Beatlesmania**** : **POWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (L). Bienvenue et merci beaucoup. Ta review m'a énormément fait plaisir, merci sincèrement. T'es trop gentille =D Je suis très heureuse de voir que ma fic te plait, si tu as la moindre question n'hésite surotut pas à venir me les poser. Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup =D J'espère que ce chapitre va bien te plaire =D Gros gros gros bisous (L) et à bientôt =D

_Chapitre 4 : Son corps, ma folie, mon envie. _

Les jours ont bien passés depuis quelques semaines.

Je suis en cours de potion, avec eux. Bien sur !

Une idée c'est installée en moi depuis bientôt 15 jours. Cette idée qui me fait rêver, qui me fait fantasmer. Aujourd'hui c'est décidé, j'exécute.

J'attrape ma plume et griffonne quelque chose, quelques mots. Je souffle sur mon petit bout de papier et celui-ci se retrouve sur un bureau 6 rangs plus tôt.

Je vois sa main qui s'agrippe au bureau, sa tête qui se jette en arrière puis qui effectue une descente vers sa table. Ses boucles brunes s'agitent, elle laisse trainer son regard un peu partout dans la classe. Je soupire en mâchouillant ma plume.

Je tourne mon regard et croise le sien. Il m'analyse. Je fixe sur mon visage un masque tout en détournant le regard. J'ai gagné je le sais.

Elle panique tout en cherchant une issue de secours, un moyen de comprendre. Comprendre sa brusque erreur, comprendre combien la situation est grave. J'arrive presque à sentir sa panique, je distingue ses gouttes de sueur froide qui s'infiltrent dans sa chemise. Elle panique, sa respiration est plus forte qu'auparavant.

Je vois ses amis qui la contemplent silencieusement. Je ris, j'explose, intérieurement. Sa peur me fait vivre, me nourrit.

Je souris, inconscient.

La cloche retentit. Tout le monde se précipite loin de cette salle de torture. Moi je regrette, je commençais à peine à prendre du plaisir, à apprécier cette douce torture. Je soupire tout en jetant mes affaires au fond de mon sac.

Je suis les élèves, notre petit groupe, qui se dirige vers la grande salle. Je la distingue en tête de groupe, elle marche trop vite, trop rapidement pour ses amis. Elle ne tourne pas à gauche mais continue sa lancée vers la salle des bons enfants. Je rigole. Je m'engouffre dans la grande salle. Heureux.

Je n'ai pas cours cette après-midi. Je sors au bord du lac noir et plonge mon regard dedans. Il est si beau, gracieux et terrifiant.

Fascinant. Exaltent.

A la surface de l'eau une image m'apparaît. _Elle_ m'apparaît. Son corps, son regard, ses mouvements.

La musique explose littéralement en moi, me faisant reculer, ma tête cogne violement contre l'arbre dans mon dos. Je ne bronche pas.

Elle est à quatre pattes, sa poitrine frôle le sol. Majestueusement elle se relève, se dénude de ses affaires. L'écusson de Serpentard prend possession de son sein droit. Il brille et attire le regard. Sa poitrine si ronde et ferme s'agite légèrement sous ses pas de danse.

Mon regard coule le long de son corps.

Je l'observe, je l'analyse. Son ventre est plat, sa peau est lisse, luisante d'une légère couche de sueur.

Excitant.

Son nombril est dissimulé par un piercing, un piercing noir et discret. Ses hanches vont de droite à gauche, aguicheuses. Mes yeux se perdent entre ses cuisses. J'admire leur fermeté, leur luisance qui semble forcer mon corps à se réveiller.

Elle se retourne, je fais face à des fesses fermes. Parfaites. Ni petites, ni grosses. Mes mains tremblent, l'envie de saisir ce corps me prend violement. Je sens mes poings qui se ferment, tout en s'agrippant à l'herbe.

Le décor change à nouveau. Son corps s'expose au soleil, sa peau est brune. Ses cheveux tombent sur sa poitrine, sa poitrine qui est recouverte d'un maillot de bain couleur or. Je peux distinguer la pointe de ses seins fièrement tendue, n'attendant qu'une bouche pour les accueillir.

Comme bas elle ne porte qu'un boxer noir. Quelqu'un lui jette de l'eau dessus. Ses cheveux s'imbibent, deviennent lourds et plus sombres. Elle les rejette en arrière.

Je distingue même les gouttes qui se laissent tomber sur son corps dénudé. Qui glissent de sa poitrine et se rendant entre ses cuisses.

Je reprends conscience. Des élèves s'approchent en rigolant fortement. Je grogne de mécontentement tout en me relevant. C'est un petit groupe de Gryffondor, ils ne sont encore que des bébés. Je soupire et leur jette un regard violent. Avant que, j'ai moi-même eu le temps de faire un pas ils sont tous loin, mais il est trop tard. L'image est partie. Pas mon érection.

Difficilement, je commence à partir vers l'école mais mon érection est tellement puissante que j'ai du mal à marcher. Ca me fait mal. C'est désagréable au possible. Il faut que je trouve un truc pour me soulager, n'importe quoi. Une main. Une bouche. Un sexe. Tout, tout, tout. J'ai tellement de plaisir en moi, tellement besoin de me laisser aller. Cette érection ne sera calmer que grâce à du sexe, par une baise tout bêtement. Une douche froid ne suffirait pas ! J'arrive aux portes de Poudlard et m'engouffre dans mon école.

Je m'avance dans les couloirs, je croise une petite poupée innocente, elle me jette un regard qu'elle pense brûlant. Je la pousse contre un mur. Son dos se cambre.

Peut-être a-t-elle peur de ma brutalité ? Peut-être est-elle heureuse d'avoir attiré l'attention du grand Drago Malefoy ?

Je la retourne et nous propulse dans une salle de classe vide. Je revois par flash le corps qui ondule dans mes rêves. J'entends à nouveau cette musique. Je laisse mon corps se diriger seul. Je ne distingue que le regard brun de cette demoiselle. Cette demoiselle qui doit avoir 14 ans, pas plus.

C'est dingue le sexe commence de plus en plus tôt ... Je ne réfléchis pas plus.

Je laisse mes mains trainer entre ses seins à travers sa chemise. Je fais sauter un de ses boutons, alors que sa petite main s'aventure maladroitement vers ma ceinture. Pendant que ma bouche se perd dans sa nuque violement, la porte s'ouvre.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou tout le monde =D**_

_**Raaaaaah il pleut depuis deux jours chez moi =(, je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui et donc devinez quoi =D Hier soir j'ai écrit la fin de cette histoire =D Et voui j'ai enfin trouvé ma fin, elle me semble parfaitement parfaite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je tiens à faire une annonce officielle, il y aura 18 chapitres (je ne pense pas en faire plus, peut-être que je rajouterai un chapitre du point de vue d'un autre personnage mais uniquement pour la fin), et c'est dans le chapitre 16/17 qu'on comprend, que tout se dévoile. =D =D Et oui ça en fait encore des chapitres à attendre mais ne vous inquiétez pas en postant régulièrement la fin vous pourrez rapidement la lire non ? :). **_

_**Bref bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, on va enfin découvrir qui entre par la porte. Beaucoup on devinait, mais c'est un peu évident faut bien l'avouer xD. Bref, je vous souhaite une très très très bonne lecture et merci encore, merci du fond du cœur, pour vos magnifiques reviews, pour votre présence. Rahhhh qu'est ce que je vous aime =D GROS BISOUS.**_

**Loufoca-Granger : **Ehhh oui ! Tu as bien raison, et là c'est le drame on ne sait pas qui ouvre cette maudite porte =P héhé. Innocente ? Mais je me demande, comment peut-on être innocente face au fameux Draco Malefoy (je me le demande vraiment, car Thomas Felton est vraiment trop mignon et sex symbole non ? =P (A) ). Rah je suis heureuse quelle te plaise toujours, merci vraiment ! Merci de me suivre, merci pour tes compliments, pour tes reviews qui me font sourire, merci merci merci :). Gros bisous, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :). Énorme bisous à toi, a bientôt j'espère =D

**Luxiole :** Oh une nouvelle lectrice, pfui mais comme ta review m'a fait plaisir ! C'est limite si j'embrassais pas mon écran quoi =P. Oui pauvre Draco mais d'un côté avoir des fantasmes à longueur de temps ça peut être pas mal non ? =P ahah je suis sadique avec mes personnages quand même. Je comprends que tu veux bien lui rendre service =D, personne ne peut résister, tout le monde veut l'aider. (il a un vrai fan club c'est hallucinant quand même xD). Les personnages dans la barre de "tache" si on peut dire ça ainsi, chez moi ça ne signifie pas tout le temps qu'il soit en couple, c'est juste qu'Hermione est l'un des personnages les plus présent avec Malefoy, enfin un peu moins présent que lui heiiin ! xD. Donc bon, vous verrez bien si ils vont finir ensemble ou non (ahah mystère mystère =D). En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère te revoir très bientôt =D J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, tout comme les suivants. En tout cas merci merci et re-merci pour ta review =D Gros gros bisous (L)

**Legitimedemence :** Coucou =D (au fait je t'ai déjà dit que j'adore vraiment ton pseudo ? Non ? Eh bien maintenant, tu es au courant ! Oui ? Désolée de me répéter mais j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge xD) Bref :) , tout d'abord merci pour ta et tes reviews, merci de mettre fidèle :) ca me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir =D. T'es trop chou :). Ehh oui Hermione nue apparaît, pourquoi pas après tout =P. Comme dans les tours de magie avec un immense nuage de fumée et une petite musique glauque =D ahah. Non j'aime bien tes reviews elles sont joyeuses :) et puis le n'importe quoi ça détend l'ambiance :P. Si tu veux =D, et j'espère que me lire c'est un plaisir et non un casse tête chinois xD. (quoi que c'est fort possible =P). non, mais sérieusement, merci :) (à la base j'étais pas partie pour ça mais pour parler de ce sexe qui commence de plus en plus tôt) sur internet on tombe sur des blogs de gamine enceinte à 12 ans, moi j'ai 18 ans presque et je me vois pas avec un bébé mais alors à 12 ans. Et puis sur des forums on constate que les jeunes ont des rapport de plus en plus tôt donc j'ai inclu "l'actualité" dans ma fic =D. Merci :) Et merci pour ta review encore: ) Gros gros bisous, bonne lecture et à bientôt =D.

**Screamingrirl :** Eh oui =D ils vont se faire prendre, mouahaha =D sinon c'est pas marrant xd. Les méchants se font toujours prendre, chez moi c'est comme dans un Disney tout commence bien, sauf que tout ne finit pas toujours bien =P Powah xd. Tu trouves qu'on voit que Drago fantasme sur Hermione ? :) Ahah. Merci pour tes reviews, merci sincèrement, ca me fait tellement plaisir de voir et de lire tes reviews, c'est limite si je ne saute pas de ma chaise =D. En tout cas merci merci merci, je vais de ce pas aller te poster un commentaire pour te dire que j'ai posté ce chapitre (ca va tout le monde à suivit ? XD). A bientôt et bonne lecture =D

**Myym :** Coucou Myym =D, rah je suis trop contente quand je vois de nouvelles personnes qui découvrent ma fic, voilà je te fais d'énormes bisous par ordinateur =D. Merci pour ta review, tu ne peux pas savoir comme elle m'a fait plaisir, c'était trop énorme de la lire =D. Oui les fantasmes de notre Drago international sont plus ... puissants et très réalistes. Pauvre de lui ? Meuuuuuh non, il n'est pas à plaindre (quoi que je crois qu'on irait bien toute le calmer le petit cheri :x). C'est vrai qu'on trouve toujours des fanfictions du point de vue d'Hermione, j'ai voulu changer et devenir un peu Serpentard :) j'aime bien écrire en mauvais garçon, c'est un autre univers, on peut parler comme on veut sans salir l'image du personne (enfin je pense, parce que moi j'ai cru comprendre que les lecteurs préfèrent Drago Malefoy en Bad boy plutôt qu'en caramel fondant, j'ai raison ? C'est comme ça pour toi ? :)). Bref, on parle cru, on se met à la place d'un homme, on le fait tourner en bourique. Bref je m'éclate à écrire du point de vue de Malefoy, je m'éclate à vous écrire cette fic et c'est d'ailleurs grace aux personnes comme toi qui me laisse leur avis :). Merci milles fois, j'ai l'impression que le mot merci et un mot si faible par rapport à ce que je veux dire. Je me lance dans un roman, je suis désolée =O (en plus j'ai plus piles, dans mon clavier alors je suis en galère xD) Merci pour tes compliments, merci de ta présence. J'espère pouvoir répondre à d'autres de tes reviews :). Gros bisous et à très bientôt =D

**Bella black 2b :** Salut toi =D C'est avec grand plaisir que j'ai lu toutes tes reviews, elles m'ont terriblement fait plaisir =D ( au fait j'ai adoré lire ta description =D elle est super) bref revenons à nos moutons. xD. Ehh oui il ne pourra pas se soulager, quoi que ce n'est pas encore dit ... Héhéhé. Pauvre chou, allons l'aider =P. Tu as de bonne intuition en tout cas Bravo. Bon c'est pas non plus l'énigme du siècle je sais =$. Quasiment de force mais le désirant quand même, hein =D Parce que après tout je ne peux pas forcer une personne mineur à faire des choses avec une personne presque majeur (ou déjà majeur je sais pas trop xD). Bref franchement merci pour tes reviews, elles m'ont tellement fait plaisir :). Je suis heureuse que m'a fic t'ai plus =D Enfin te plaise =D. J'espère te revoir très bientot car j'ai beaucoup tes reviews =P. Gros gros bisous, bonne lecture et à bientôt =D mouak =D

_Dernière phrase du chapitre 4._

_Je laisse mes mains trainer entre ses seins à travers sa chemise. Je fais sauter un de ses boutons, alors que sa petite main s'aventure maladroitement vers ma ceinture. Pendant que ma bouche se perd dans sa nuque violement, la porte s'ouvre_**_._**

_Chapitre 5: Une découverte  
_

-Malefoy lâche cette gamine !

Je me retourne et croise le regard accusateur de la Gryffondor qui me fait face. Son regard cacao, brûlant de fureur. La jeune fille s'engouffre à l'extérieur et disparait. Je soupire de mécontentement.

-Une gamine … c'est tout ce que tu es capable de te taper ?

Sa voix est cassante, hurlante, énervée. Je souris. La musique au fond de moi retentit toujours, et mon érection est toujours aussi puissante. Aussi forte. J'ai besoin de tirer mon coup.

-Félicitation miss-je-sais-casser-l'ambiance-comme-personne ! Qui va pouvoir me soulager maintenant ?

En disant cela je m'approche d'elle, tout en fermant la porte d'une main. Elle recule puis s'arrête, elle me tient tête.

J'adore ça.

-Tu as une main, non ? C'est ta seule issue de secours !

-Ah bon ? Tu es sur Granger ? Pourtant toi, tu es là …

Son regard s'allume, elle recule à nouveau. Elle passe à mes côtés, je l'attrape par le bras. Nous nous tournons le dos et nous contorsionnons pour nous distinguer.

-Tu peux toujours rêvé … et arrête de traumatiser des bébés.

Hermione Granger se libère de mon emprise et s'en va la tête haute. Elle est fière.

Mon érection reprend lorsque j'aperçois ses hanches aller de droite à gauche sous sa petite robe d'étudiante. Frissonnant je referme la porte.

Effectivement, ce soir c'est ma main qui me soulage.

Après un petit plaisir personnel je sors de la salle, la jeune fille est là, je ne lui jette pas un regard. Je sens son désespoir.

Je ris. Je souris.

Je me dirige vers l'appartement commun mais croise une jeune fille avec les mains remplient de bouquins poussiéreux. Une minie-Granger, c'est la relève qui arrive, faut qu'elle se reprenne pas qu'une mini pouce lui pique sa place de meilleur élève de Poudlard depuis 5 siècles au moins.

Je fais demi-tour et me rends à la bibliothèque. Je parcours les rayons les plus au fond, à la recherche d'une lecture quelconque. Mais alors que je tire sur un livre quelque chose attire mon regard.

En face de moi je vois un couple. Je distingue en premier lieu une peau lisse, et un ventre plat. Puis je distingue une main. Une grande main qui vient saccager la beauté de ce corps.

Mon regard remonte.

Je retiens un hochet de surprise. Voilà que Granger se tape Weasley !

Ce grand roux maladroit fait glisser sa main sur le corps de la jeune femme. La sang de bourbe.

Celle-ci n'a d'ailleurs plus de chemise, et sa jupe est retroussée sur ses cuisses. Weasley dégage une étagère et la hisse dessus. D'ici je distingue son slip. Ses cuisses écartées n'attendent qu'une douce délivrance.

Les mains de Weasley se perdent sur son corps, ses mouvements sont vagues et si légers. Une véritable nana. Granger retient un gémissement.

Prend-elle véritablement son pied ?

Je recule et pars, pas la peine de voir plus.

Les heures s'écoulent et le temps du repas arrive. Je suis déjà à ma place quand Weasley entre, seul. Les cheveux légèrement en bataille. 20 minutes plus tard c'est au tour de la sang de bourbe d'entrer. Elle ne s'assoit pas à ses côtés, mais aux côtés de Potter. Toute souriante. Rougissante aussi.

Alors comme ça les deux ne sortent pas ensemble, mais ils couchent ensemble ? Enfin, ils baisent.

Intéressant !

Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de son corps. Nos regards qui se croisent. Violement je souris tout en fixant Weasley, puis elle à nouveau. Elle s'étouffe avec son jus de citrouille. Je jubile et continu mon repas.

Granger me fixe depuis un bon moment, oubliant apparemment le reste du monde. Je me lève et pars. Il est temps de me rendre dans mes appartements, mes appartements de préfets en chef.

Je m'effondre sur le canapé en soupirant.

-1, 2, 3, 4 et 5 !

Le tableau s'ouvre.

-Salut Granger !


	6. Chapter 6

**_Coucou tout le monde,_**

**_Je suis désolée je poste méga-tard mais demain j'ai mes TPE mais ma vidéo ne fonctionne pas donc c'est la grosse galère ! Donc bon, voilà le chapitre 6 de cette histoire =D. Merci trop trop trop trop beaucoup tout plein pour vos reviews, elles me font tellement plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :). Au fait, je vais posté tous les mercredis et tous les samedis._**

**Reviews : **

**Luxiole : **C'est dans ta nature de te sacrifier ? Powah c'est mignon, quoi que ca dépend de la situation xD. Raaaaaaaaaaaah, se sacrifier pour Lui* (L), ahah =D. Je suis trop contente que le "petit coup de main" tes plus ! =D, que tu es souris =D. J'avoue que ma Mini-Granger, je l'aime bien =D J'aime bien la tite réflexion de Drago, elle me fait sourire et je trouve que ça lui correspond tout à fait =D. Hiiiii. Ehhh oui c'est fort possible que le côté "Serpentard" de Drago ressorte, quoi que ... Ahah mystère quand tu nous tiens =. Franchement, ta review m'a fait trop trop trop trop plaisir =D, tes reviews me font toutes plaisir =D. Gros gros gros bisous, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier =D. A bientôt =D.

**Myym :** Ahhhh toi aussi, tu préfères Bad Boy Malefoy =D Je le trouve trois fois plus sexy de cette manière =D. Je l'imagine trop trop avec une mèche de cheveux blonds devant ses beaux yeux bleus, avec un regard fixe vers une jolie fille (L). Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, j'aime trop (L) xD. Je suis trop trop trop contente que ce chapitre t'ai fait plaisir =D. Et qu'il t'ait plus =D. Oui, bon pour Hermione c'est un petit déraper, j'avoue que je ne la supporte pas avec Ron mais là c'est une exeption =D. Une petite entorse à la règle, ahah =D. Voici, voilà la suite =D J'espère quelle va aussi te plaire =D. Gros gros bisous, et à bientôt =D. Bisous

**Loufoca-Granger : **Peut-on l'imaginer dans un clip ? Peut-être, peut-être =D Mais si ca strouve c'est une fausse Hermione hein ? =P. C'est pour ça qu'elle couche avec Ron (BEURK =O xD), j'avoue que j'assure pas sur le coup de Ron, surtout quand dans ma présentation j'annonce que je déteste les Ron/Hermy xD. Eh oui notre Hermy se dévergonde, c'est pas plus mal vu qu'on est en rating M xD. J'aime bien que tu aimes bien (XD) ma petite phrase =D j'avoue quelle me fait sourire aussi =D. Merci merci merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire, et que tu vas prendre plaisir à le lire =D. Voilà la suite =D Gros gros bisous (L)

**Swetty-girl-35** : Je suis désolée pour la longueur des chapitres, mais je suis contente que tu me lises malgré ce petit détail (qui n'est pas insignifiant je le reconnais :)) Et voilà la suite Merci merci merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a tellement fait plaisir =D

**Hamataroo :** Eh oui, notre Drago c'est le meilleur ! Le plus sexy; le plus intelligent, le plus beau, le meilleur quoi =D. Et oui il développe un nouveau don, un don que j'aime particulièrement et qui donne un petit air comique à la scène =D J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va te plaire =D Bonne lecture et gros gros gros bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuus (L).

Screamingrirl : Merci de me suivre avec autant de gentilesse, de régularité, d'entousiame (L). Merci du fond du coeur, j'espère que tout cela va te plaire =D Gros gros gros bisous (L). A bientôt =D

_Chapitre 6 : Un nouveau petit mot  
_

Le tableau pivote et je fais face à Granger rouge de colère. Ses poings sont sur ses hanches, ses joues sont rougies et sa tignasse part de tous les côtés.

Je rigole. Léger.

Elle secoue la tête avant de respirer un bout coup.

-C'est quoi ton problème Malefoy ?

-Pardon ? Moi un problème ? Pas du tout ! C'est plutôt toi qui dois en avoir un !

Je suis ironique, son regard se trouble.

-Explique ! _Lâche-t-elle._

-Eh bien, quand on se fait mal baiser tout devient plus difficile dans la vie et là on commence à avoir un sérieux problème !

-Quoi ? Mal baisé ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? N'importe quoi, comme d'habitude ! Tu n'es qu'une fouine putride ! Rien de plus, rien de moins !

Automatiquement mon corps se propulse vers le sien, je saisis son bras et la ramène face à moi. Si sa baguette était dans ses yeux je serai déjà mort. Je rigole, paranoïaque.

-Je suis loin d'être une fouine putride ! Je suis un Malefoy, toi tu n'es qu'une stupide Granger, une sang de bourbe et rien de plus ! Une vraie merde sur pattes !

Les larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux, elle les ravale.

-Va te faire foutre !

-Au fait petite chose, quand on ne veut pas être vu en pleine action on évite les rayons de bibliothèque !

Je la lâche.

Son regard se fige, elle hésite à me croire. Elle se demande ce que j'ai bien pu voir. Ses joues s'empourprent.

Un sourire carnassier prend racine sur mon visage, j'explose littéralement de rire avant d'enfoncer profondément mes mains dans mes poches et de monter dans ma chambre.

J'entends son tableau se refermer quelques secondes plus tard, je crois même entendre quelques jurons. Par Merlin ! J'adore !

Le lendemain est difficile, ma nuit a été agitée. Peuplée de rêves et de corps ondulants. Impossible de ne pas rêver, de ne pas fantasmer, de ne pas se réveiller le corps en chaleur, suant, transpirant, dégoulinant de désir. Une douche froide s'impose, mais voilà que la porte est fermée.

Granger, encore et toujours cette foutue Granger !

Je patiente dans ma chambre. Après une éternité la porte claque, je me précipite dans ce lieu essentiel.

Cette matinée est horrible, je le sais. Et comment ? Nous sommes en cours avec les Gryffondor ! Mais ce matin j'ai l'intention de m'amuser, de faire transpirer de terreur une personne. Je suis Drago Malefoy, le cruel, ne l'oublions pas !

Les mains dans les poches, souriant, je déboule dans la salle de métamorphose. Comme à son habitude elle est au milieu de la salle de classe, droite, tendue. Dissimulée par de trop gros volumes, dissimulée par ses robes trop amples. Je jubile déjà. Je salive presque.

Le cours commence tranquillement.

Je rédige à nouveau un petit papier. J'attends le bon moment, personne ne me regarde et je le fais voler discrètement. Il atterrit sur la bonne table devant la bonne personne.

Automatiquement sa tête se redresse, elle se tient droite sur son tabouret. Sa main s'accroche encore une fois au pupitre. Je souris tout en contemplant mon parchemin. C'est trop bon pour être vrai.

Je savoure.

Elle se retourne. Je peux lire la panique dans ses yeux, la détresse, l'envie de meurtre, l'envie de disparaître loin. Loin, trop loin.

Mais c'est impossible.

Elle ignore que je suis le messager. Elle ignore tout alors que je connais tout. Délicieux. C'est une petite victoire personnelle.

La cloche sonne, je soupire. Le jeu est fini, il reprendra la semaine prochaine, j'attends ce nouveau chapitre avec impatience.

Alors que je sors de la salle quelqu'un me bouscule. Je la vois courir, tenant fermement ses livres contre sa poitrine, avançant si rapidement. Ses pas montrent combien elle a peur. Combien elle est terrifiée.

J'aime torturer l'esprit des gens. Je suis infecte. Je suis machiavélique. Je suis Adès (1) en personne.

Je me rends en cours de potion, elle est dans la salle, tremblante. Ses amis la rejoignent, ils ne comprennent rien, ils ne comprennent pas la situation.

Je m'installe juste dans son dos.

Pendant une heure je savoure pleinement tout le stress qui s'évacue de son corps par tous les ports de sa peau. Je me nourri de son angoisse je me sens trois fois plus puissant, trois fois plus Malefoy. Si mon père me voyait … il me traiterait de mauviette, de bon à rien, d'enfant.

Mais je m'en fiche, je tiens enfin ma revanche sur cet être et j'aime ça, je prends littéralement mon pieds et je n'ai pas honte de le dire. Du moins, à moi-même …

L'heure du repas sonne, je l'observe ramasser ses affaires à la hâte et partir le plus vite possible. Ses hanches se balancent, je soupire, mon érection revient au grand galop. Vive les hormones …

Je pars à mon tour. A la sortie quelqu'un me touche l'épaule. C'est une Serpentard plus que mignonne. Elle est en 5ème année. Son bassin est penché subjectivement vers le mien.

Mon érection se réveille un peu plus.

Je la pousse vers un couloir désert. Après 10 bonnes minutes Rogue quitte la salle de cours, elle se jette alors littéralement sur moi. Mes vêtements tombent à terre. Cette petite peste, inconsciente, descend mon boxer rapidement et attrape mon sexe. Elle le place au chaud dans sa bouche.

Je savoure. De vieux souvenirs se réveillent au fond de moi, je sens mon sexe palpiter un peu plus fort au fond de sa gorge. Je le sens se durcir encore.

Cette fois ci je repousse l'image loin de moi.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix elle s'impose à moi, c'est une fore qui me pénètre et qui me viole.

Je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai pas le droit de dire non !

_i(1) Adès est au temps de la mythologie était le Dieu des enfers. /i_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Coucou tout le monde =D _**

**_Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée, du retard. Mais avec les révisions, pfui pas une petite et malheureuse minute pour moi. Entre temps y a mon copain qui vient me dire bonjour vite fait entre trois cahiers. Vraiment désolée, maique vois-je ? Ne serai-ce pas un nouveau chapitre pour mes lecteurs préférés ? Oh mais ouiii =D. Hihihi. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :). Bonne lecture =D_**

**Reviews :**

**Loufoca-Granger :**Oh oui, le méchant Drago xD. C'est vrai ! Elle n'avait qu'à pas coucher avec Ron (BEURK dire que c'est moi qui est écrit ça xD) ! ! ! ! C'est clair qu'entre Ron et Drago la question ne se pose même pas ! Ahah nous sommes bien du même avis, même point de vue =D (normal Drago est ... pfui xd). Voilà la suite, merci encore pour tes reviews, pour ta lecture, merci merci merci merci merci merci merci (L). =D A bientôt =D

**Luxiole :**Oh oui oui oui oui tes reviews me font trop trop trop méga plaisir, même quand tu pars dans des délires solitaires =D C'est pas grave du tout =D. (nous irons ensemble à la rencontre des murs capitonnés et de la jolie camisole =P). Re-commente =D Ca ne me dérange absolument pas (tu t'en doutes xd).Ahah la petite chose =D. Ecoute je ne sais pas d'ou je les ponds mes petits surnoms, mais je suis heureuse qu'ils te plaisent =D. Ahhhh la conversation du début, je trouve que c'est, comme tu le dis si bien, du EUX =D. (mon clavier n'a plus beaucoup de pilles je suis en galère xD faut que je le laisse se reposer pendant 20 ans le temps que les autres pilles chargent xD). C'est clair que c'est pas comme ça qu'il va pouvoir réaliser ses fantasmes. Mais es-tu bien sur et certaine à 100% qu'il s'agit de notre Hermy internationale ? =D. Oh c'est le tien =O mais et moi ? =( xD. Oui je l'aime bien en méchant méchange et tout et tout =D. Oui, genre ca va le déranger toutes ses petites qui viennent sous son nez ! Bah tien ! xD. En tout cas merci encore pour ta review =D Merci merci merci (L. Gros bisous, a bientôt =D

**Myym :**MDR =D Ta review m'a trop fait rire :). MDRRR oui Drago est un peu fêlé du bulbe (comme dans toutes mes histoires, pas seulement Drago mais un peu tous =P). Machosiste ? Tiens c'est une bonne idée, non je plaisante. Non, non il n'est pas Maso ! Mais es-tu sur que se soit Hermy ? =D. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire =D. Gros gros bisous et merci encore =D

**Legitimedemence :** Oui, le Dieu des enfers rien que ça ! Na ! xD. Pas aussi sexy ? =O. Bon chacun son point de vue xD. Promis la prochaine fois je décris plus ;). Ehhhhhhh oui tu es la grande gagnante =D Drago met du AXE =D (Pas mal du tout ton idée =D, du axe chocolat même =D Xd). Merci encore, merci, merci, merci =D. Gros gros gros gros bisous (L). J'espère que la suite va te plaire =D. BISOUS

**Bella Black 2b _:_** Eh oui le pauvre chou. Powah la bonne blague xD. Merci encore pour tes encouragements, et tes compliments =D. Merci beaucoup =D Gros gros gros gros bisous =D. A bientôt =D

**Screamingrirl :** Oh =O =S, c'est vrai tu trouves ça Malsain ? :s je suis vraiment désolée que tu penses ça :s. Ah ah, elle, elle toujours elle, encore elle =D. Gros bisous

_Chapitre 7: L'attente_

Cette scène reprend, celle ou ses cheveux sont gorgés d'eau. Ces gouttes qui glissent jusqu'à ses cuisses. Ses gouttes qui restent coincées dans ce petit bout de tissu noir. Ce tissu qui se laisse imbiber d'eau.

Son déhanché si parfait reprend. Cette danse sensuelle éveille tout mon corps. Elle me fait entrer dans un autre monde, un monde parallèle au notre.

Ses mains sont sur sa tête, glissent le long de sa poitrine. Ses seins si bien formés. Elle passe ses mains dessus puis, elles glissent sur ses hanches, passent sur son sexe et disparaissent au loin.

Sa bouche est entrouverte. Son corps semble irradié d'une chaleur inconnue. Elle fait un tour sur elle et je distingue ses fesses rebondies. Ses fesses qui dépassent légèrement de ce fichu boxer. Ses fesses qui se balancent de gauche à droite.

A nouveau je fais face à son visage. Ses cheveux qui tombent lourdement sur ses formes féminines.

Le lieu change, une fois de plus.

Cette fois ci, son corps est exposé au rayon du soleil. Divers regards coulent et s'attardent sur son corps parfait. La vive lumière la fait briller. Elle se laisse tomber sur le sable et place une main devant ses yeux. Eblouie. Ses jambes s'agitent, ses pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable brulant, elle mord ses lèvres.

Une pression plus forte sur mon pénis me fait reprendre conscience. J'ouvre les yeux, la jeune fille recule. J'éjacule. Je ne lâche pas un gémissement, si elle croit que c'est sa démarche minable qui ma fait venir, elle se trompe. Elle sourit. Je la repousse, me rhabille et quitte ce lieu sordide. Je ne suis pas comblé et tant pis.

On est toujours mieux servit par soit même non ?

Mes pas me portent à la grande salle, j'y pénètre lentement avant de me laisser tomber à côtés de Pansy. Elle sourit. Ma meilleure amie ne peut pas comprendre mes soucis, d'ailleurs personne ne peut le comprendre.

Je n'ai jamais été atteint à ce point. Ca devrait me terrifier, mais c'est tout le contraire. Je suis attiré par ce côté sombre et humiliant. Je prends mon pied, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt. Est-ce un tord ? Absolument pas !

Je mange rapidement. Il est bientôt l'heure de reprendre les cours. Alors que je sors de cette salle je percute un corps. Granger, encore et toujours elle. C'est agaçant !

Son regard est vénéneux, remplit de poison, de venin, de danger. Mais je lui fais un magnifique sourire avant de partir. Rendez-vous ce soir Granger !

Je parcours tranquillement les couloirs, je pense aux devoirs que je dois faire, mais que je ne ferais pas, comme d'habitude. De toute façon ma famille est trop connue, trop important pour qu'on puisse me dire quoi que se soit. Et tant mieux pour moi !

Je contemple quelques jeunes femmes qui viennent secouer leurs hanches devant mon nez. Je ne les regarde pas, j'ai envi d'emmerder royalement Granger. J'ai envi de la faire chier jusqu'au pétage de durite ! Qu'elle explose et repende son venin partout autour de nous, qu'il me tâche, qu'il nous tâche. Une envie de rire me prend à la gorge, je la retiens.

Je murmure mon mot de passe et m'engouffre dans notre salle commune. Il n y'a pas un bruit, dommage cette saleté n'est pas encore là. Je vais l'attendre. Je sors de mon sac un bouquin envoyé par ma mère, je continue ma lecture.

Des heures se sont écoulées, et toujours pas de signes de Granger. Je viens de finir mon bouquin, je le rejette dans mon sac et attrape un autre. Dire que je gâche mon temps pour une chose !

Un bruit retentit dans mon dos, je me retourne. Granger circule en haut des escaliers en tenue de sport, le corps dégoulinant de sueur. Elle me jette un coup d'œil avant de s'enfermer dans cette salle de bain.

Alors elle était là ? Tout bêtement dans sa chambre entrain de faire du sport ? De rage mon livre finit dans les flammes d'un feu. Ma fureur est si grande. Je quitte notre appartement, fou de rage, pour voir si une fille quelconque ne traîne pas des les parages.

Cette chose a gagné, mais je vais me venger, parole de Malefoy !

Les jours passent lentement, mais surement. Je suis d'humeur guillerette ce matin. Je vais pouvoir continuer mon plan. Continuer à faire souffrir quelqu'un, cela me met de si bonne humeur que je sifflote une chanson. Une chanson qui me trotte toujours et encore dans la tête. Cette chanson qui éveille en moi des souvenirs, des envies, des fantasmes. Je ne peux plus la repousser, bordel le cours commence dans 5 minutes.

Mes mains s'accrochent violement au lavabo dur et froid. Mon esprit tente de s'échapper mais je ne peux pas résister, c'est interdit, c'est impossible, impensable.

Je m'enfonce dans la profondeur de mes rêves.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Coucou à tout le monde =D J'espère que vous passez une bonne journée =D Moi je sors d'un bac blanc écrit de Français (j'adore ça donc je ne vais pas râler hein =D j'ai choii l'écriture d'invention et j'ai parlé d'un regard gris et d'un regard cacao, j'ai failli écrire Malefoy dans ma copie, ahhhh cette lucedelune =P). Bref bref, merci pour vos reviews elles me font toujours autant chaud au coeur =D. D'ailleurs vous battez largement le site en review =D Vous m'en avez posté 44 alors que sur l'autre j'en ai 24 =D. Vous êtes les meilleurs, c'est indiscutables =P (je tiens à signaler qu'ils ont un chapitre de moins que vous, c'es tout =O xD). Bref bref, je réponds à vos reviews. Bonne lecture et à très bientôt =D_**

_**Reviews : **_

**Myym :** Eh oui Drago a jeté son livre au feu (='(). C'est clair, il a beau être le Magnifique Drago Malefoy il n'est pas très respectueux. Mais j'avoue que je trouve que ça colle parfaitement à son personnage =D. =D. Tu as trouvé =D Il est possedé par le fondateur de Serpentard =D ahaha. Gros bisous =D A bientôt. Merci encore milles fois pour ta review, c'est trop gentille de me donner ton avis aussi régulièrement =D. Gros bisous (L)

**Legitimedemence :** Mdrrr j'adore tes premiers mots "cette chose wo un ptit peu de respect jeune homme" ! Ahaha =D. Avec un pét*sse tout à fait d'accord. Oui mais ces jeunes ils ne pensent qu'à baiser et puis après fui. Beurk ! xD. Euuuh sinon oui on va dire que le AXE dure toute la journée même après des efforts intenses xD. Très intense même hein, héhé. =$. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements, et ta sympathie, c'est tellement bien de lire tes reviews, ca redonne le moral =D. Gros gros gros bisous et merci encore. MERCI (L).

**Loufoca-Granger :** Oh que oui particulièrement atteint =D Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi mes personnes sont toujours bon à envoyer dans un asile psychiatrique xD. J'espère que ça ne veut pas dire que je dois aller y faire un tour =D. xD. Ta réflexion est loin d'être bête. C'est vrai ça ! Il avait qu'à être moldus et tout aurait bien tourner dans sa tite tête xD. Aller gros bisous et merci encore, merci merci merci merci (L). =D =*D A bientôt =D

**Littlebeattle :** Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review, sérieux =D. Ca me fait trop trop trop plaisir =D. ahah c'est normal que tu n'arrives pas à lui en vouloir, c'est drago (bon j'arrête de faire ma groupie xD). Merci en tout cas pour tes reviews, merci pour tes encouragements, et de rien ! C'est normal de répondre à tes questions =D Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te laisser toute seule à te dépatouiller avec mes pensées embrouillées =D. Gros gros gros bisous, merci beaucoup et à bientôt =D.

_Chapitre 8 : La perturbation _

Elle se tient face à moi, cette fois-ci le rêve me semble différent.

Mes pensées ne sont pas les mêmes.

Je distingue le contour de son visage à travers un voile, seul ses yeux sont parfaitement ronds et lisses. Parfaits. Avec une si jolie couleur, impossible à définir. Des yeux remplient de gourmandise, d'amour, d'érotisme, de tendresse, de haine, d'amitié … Trop de choses à distinguer dans un simple regard.

Sa bouche s'entrouvre, je peux presque distinguer les petites particules de poussières qu'elle aspire. Ses lèvres s'écartent et elle me souffle quelques mots au creux de mon oreille.

Ces mots qui me font trembler de désir, trembler de peur, trembler de sensations diverses.

Son corps se rapproche du mien, mes yeux sont plantés dans les siens. Je ne résiste pas à son charme, je veux toucher sa peau mais celle-ci s'envole en poussière à chaque contact imaginaire.

Mon corps est frustré.

J'approche ma bouche de son oreille, lentement. Mon cerveau me dicte quelques paroles mais je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas dire ce genre de choses. Pourtant, malgré moi mes lèvres s'écartent et je chuchote ces quelques mots …

Mon retour sur terre est brutal, je m'effondre sur le sol. La pierre froide transperce mon pantalon et ma robe de sorcier.

Je tremble.

Il est hors de question, ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas pu murmurer ces quelques mots ! Mon corps tremble encore, sous le coup de l'émotion.

Je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon calme.

Je sens mon cœur. Mon cœur qui bat à un rythme jusque là inconnu. Un rythme trop rapide, trop désordonné. Un rythme qui ne me correspond pas.

Combien de filles m'ont-elles demandé si mon cœur avait la capacité de battre ?

Combien ?

Toutes celles que j'ai baisé, puis que j'ai laissé dans un coin de Poudlard ou d'une pièce seules et nues. Trop. Et désormais, c'est mon cœur qui bat TROP.

Je suis figé. Le temps ne tourne plus. La terre tourne peut-être à l'envers ? Suis-je coincé dans un monde parallèle ?

C'est bien la première fois que je suis ainsi, que je suis « sur le cul ». Incompréhension totale, le vide sous mes pieds. Le néant. L'enfer.

Je ne sais pas combien de minutes ont passé, je ne veux pas le savoir.

Mes yeux sont toujours figés. Mon corps est tendu et j'ai l'impression d'être de pierre.

Est-ce ma punition ? Est-ce un rejet total de la terre ?

Une porte s'ouvre dans mon dos.

-Malefoy ?

Je n'ai pas la force de tourner mon regard, ni même de bouger. Je suis figé. J'entends des pas légers venir près de mon corps.

Aucune envie de me défendre, aucune peur face à cette intrusion dans mon bordel.

-Malefoy ? Tu vas bien ?

On me secoue, je me laisse presque tomber sur le côté. Une main passe sur mon front. De la fièvre ? Elle serait une bonne explication à ma folie.

-Tu es brûlant !

Je distingue un parfum, je distingue une odeur, une caresse sur ma joue et une main. Puis plus rien, le froid et la douleur de l'abandon. Je n'ai pas la force de me retourner.

Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Je suis la, seul, plongé dans l'obscurité. Je ne sens plus mon corps, je ne sens plus rien. Des pas se font à nouveau entendre. Suis-je resté seul longtemps ?

La porte claque.

-Que lui est-t-il arrivé ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Il n'est pas venu en cours, j'ai été chargé de venir le ramener « par la peau du cul s'il le faut Granger » d'après le professeur Rogue.

-Par tous les Merlins ! Il a l'air complètement sous le choc. Il faut que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Pouvez-vous prévenir les professeurs et le directeur miss Granger ?

-Immédiatement, madame.

Elle s'en va, elle repart, la sang de bourbe. Je me sens à peine voler. L'infirmière me fait « planer » derrière elle, je sens juste la brulure des regards et leur intensité à notre passage.

Quelques heures, ou minutes ?, plus tard je m'endors.

Je suis toujours aussi perdu, mais le soleil réussit enfin à traverser mon brouillard.

Mes membres bougent cette fois, je les sens, je sens les fourmis qui prennent possession de mon corps. Ma tête est lourde, je ne peux pas la relever, elle retombe directement en arrière, trop lourde pour ma petite force. Mes mains gigotent sans que je leur demande.

Une main se pose délicatement sur mon front.

-C'est bon signe, tu n'as plus de fièvre.

Je tourne mon regard et ne distingue qu'un nuage de boucles brunes. Puis je croise son regard, le regard de miss-je-sais tout. De grosses **cernes** sont ancrées sous ses yeux. Elle a l'air exténué.

-Qu'est-ce que … Pourquoi ton cul est posé sur mon lit ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de descendre.

-Si mon « cul » est posé ici c'est parce que je t'ai surveillé toute la nuit, les infirmières étaient exténuées. Une simple aide.

-Une simple connerie oui, elles ne sont pas capables de faire leur boulot ?

Un éclat. Un bruit terrifiant. Une porte qui claque suivit d'un rugissement.

-Ou est mon fils ?

Mon regard se perd vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie, mon père naturellement vient à ma rencontre tout en menaçant une infirmière. Je vois Granger entrain de s'écarter vivement de mon lit pour laisser place à mon paternel. Il ne la regarde même pas et fonce sur moi. Je suis sur qu'il vient vérifier mon état jusqu'à parce que Notre Maître lui a demandé. Sinon j'aurai pu crever qu'il n'aurait même pas lâché une larme … c'est un Malefoy après tout.

-Mon fils, que se passe-t-il ?

-Un malaise rien de grave père, occupez-vous de rassurer ma mère !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres et je n'en ai que faire des malheurs de ta mère …

J'entends Granger. Un hoquet lui échappe. Mais il n'échappe pas non plus à mon père qui se retourne violement.

Je secoue la tête.

Elle s'enfuit en courant et s'expulse littéralement hors de l'infirmerie.

-Pourquoi était-elle présente ?

-Ordre de Dumbuldor je suppose, son rapprochement des maisons et blabla, tu le connais mieux que personne …

Il soupire, me contemple puis après un « au revoir fils » il s'en va.

Courte visite, long bonheur.

Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas de visites je n'aime pas ça, je ne suis pas à plaindre, ni à prendre en pitié. Je me retourne et tire le drap sur mon corps pour retomber dans un sommeil.

Un sommeil que j'accueille comme une délivrance, comme un miracle car il m'empêche de réfléchir plus longtemps.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Saluuuuuuut tout le monde =D. Je suis en week-end prolongé =D De vendredi à lundi =D. Ehh oui merci l'Alsace =D Donc j'en profite pour vous poster mon chapitre comme promis. hihi. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Et puis je vous souhaite à tous une joyeuse Pâques =D. Mangez pas trop de chocolats :p. **_

**_Reviews :_**

**Bella Black 2b **: Rahhh ta review si enthousiaste me fait tellement plaisir =D. Oui, oui je parle de Malefoy dans mes copies de Français, heureusement je m'en suis rendue compte et j'ai vite vite effacé tout ça =P. T'imagine la tête du correcteur ? XD si il connait Hp encore mieux quoi =P. Pas très sérieux du tout ='(. J'avoue =P. C'est vrai ? xD. On est pas mal toutes les deux alors =P. N'empêche pourquoi les gens se foutent toujours de nous parce qu'on aime bien Harry Potter ? xD. Merci beaucoup :). alors prise de conscience révélée plus tard =D. ahah =D Je suis sadique je sais ;). En tout cas merci encore, merci beaucoup et infiniment =D. Groooooooooooooooos bisous =D

**Loufoca-Granger :** Ouiiiiiiii une bonne phrase à la Rogue =D. N'empêche j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Rogue, il est vachement intéressant à analyser =D. Tu ne trouves pas ? Et puis Rogue avec ses répliques, ça me fait toujours trop rire dans les films (d'ailleurs vivement le 6 =D j'ai trop hâte de le voir =D). ahah ces fameux mots, vous ne le serrez jamais =D. Je suis si sadique (A) (c'est marrant je répete beaucoup cette phrase xD). ehhh oui, notre Drago nous fait de drôles de trucs, mais on l'aime encore plus comme ça =D. Voilà la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire =D. A très bientôt =D Et bonne lecture. Merciiiiiii encore encore et encore (L).

**Legitimedemence :** Voui c'est tout mugnon tout plein =D De temps en temps Lucedelune c'est un peu de douceur =P. Mdr par contre on retrouve toute suite un peu l'autre côté Lucedelune c'est-à-dire la violence =P et bien sur un Drago malpoli =P. Hii mais je t'en pris =D mes réponses c'est tout à fait normal, d'autant plus que toi tu me postes toujours des reviews alors je me donne la peine et j'ai même l'envie de te répondre =D. Tes reviews me font aussi sourire et rire =D. J'adore =D. La même bouteille de axe avec un tit bout de Drago ? =D Sans problème =D Jt'envoi ca par Fax héhé. Gros grso gros bisous et merci encore encore encore et toujours =D.

**Screamingrirl : **Oh te revoilà =D Merci de toujours me lire. Et oui le père de Drago est tellement tellement sympathique =D. C'est comme ça qu'il est petit papa Malefoy ahah =D. Tkt il va s'en remettre =D. Tkt je vais continuer à te prévenir =D. Merci en tout cas pour tes reviews, merci aussi pour tes encouragements =D. Gros gros gros et gros bisous. Merci encore vraiment, ça me fait toujours plaisir. (LL) =D =D.

_Chapitre 9 : Hermione Granger _

Une délivrance ?

Quelle connerie, je suis en nage.

Exténué. Essoufflé. Affamé. Affamé d'un corps que je n'aurai certainement jamais.

J'ouvre mes paupières, le rêve a été si puissant. Si puissant que je sens une matière visqueuse qui repose dans mon boxer. Le drap sous moi est humide, trempé, je le retire et m'étire.

Mon pied percute quelque chose, quelqu'un. Mes yeux suivent la courbe d'un corps.

Granger. Encore elle, toujours elle …

Je soupire et m'éjecte calmement du lit pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille.

Je cours presque dans la salle de bain et me déshabille avant de foncer sous la douche.

L'eau brûlante réveille ma peau. Me réveille. Mes yeux se ferment et je décide de me replonger dans mon rêve. Je le veux, je l'exige.

Mon cerveau me dicte quelques paroles mais je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas dire ce genre de choses. Pourtant, malgré moi mes lèvres s'écartent et je chuchote ces quelques mots … Je laisse les mots agirent. Je les savoure. Je ne suis plus perturbé, choqué. Je soupire de désir. Son corps ne s'efface plus à chaque contact. Au contraire. Il s'affirme de plus en plus.

Désormais le monde est flou, mais elle non.

Nos regards ne se relâchent pas. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules, mes épaules nues. La douceur de sa peau me fait gémir.

Ses caresses sont lentes, alléchantes. A force, elles ne ressemblent plus qu'à une brûlure.

J'attrape ses hanches, nues. Je les fais prisonnières de mes grandes mains. Je les couvre de caresses. Tendres. Je ne m'étonne pas de ma tendresse, elle vient à moi si naturellement. Son bassin s'entrechoque avec le mien.

Une érection née. Je sens le désir qui monte violement en moi alors que je la contemple. Elle si belle, si érotique.

Sa bouche est entrouverte elle me murmure des paroles, il me semble que je suis le seul à les connaître alors que je sais que c'est tout le contraire. Mais je m'en fiche, j'en ai rien à foutre, je ne veux qu'elle, que son corps, sa chaleur, son désir, …

Je presse ma bouche contre la sienne tout en plaçant ma main dans ses cheveux.

Elle soupire tout contre moi.

Elle se détend, sa main se glisse à son tour dans mes cheveux et de l'autre dans ma nuque. Elle presse nos corps l'un contre l'autre.

Je sens sa poitrine contre mon torse, les bouts de ses seins sont fièrement tendus, j'en gémis de plaisir.

Lentement, avec soin, avec soin et précision ma bouche descend de son cou à sa poitrine. Je tire sur la ficelle de son maillot de bain (le haut) et celui-ci libère deux globes de chaire parfaitement ronds. Apetissant.

Ses mains quittent mon corps et ouvrent le nœud dans son dos. Le haut, tombe à terre et mon érection se réveille un peu plus.

Je la recule et nous tombons sur un canapé. Je la couche convenablement et me mets à parcourir son corps de baisés.

Je la touche de partout, je la caresse, je l'embrasse.

Un vrai terrain de découverte.

Le corps féminin je le connais, mais avec celui-ci j'ai peur. J'ai peur de mal faire, de ne pas donner assez de plaisir, de bonheur. Je m'applique, je me contrôle, je ne suis pas bestial.

Je suis un homme doux.

Ma bouche se perd sur son ventre. Ma langue fait le tour de son nombril, puis je la glisse sous l'élastique de son boxer noir.

J'entends ses soupirs, j'entends le froissement du tissu puisque ses mains s'accrochent au divan. Son bassin se lève et d'une main agile je fais glisser ce petit bas jusqu'à ses chevilles, d'un coup de pied agile il s'envole loin.

Elle est nue sous moi, j'ai tellement besoin d'elle. Mon corps veut entrer en contact avec le sien. J'ai besoin d'être en elle, de la sentir autour de moi.

Ma langue descend suivant un petit chemin de poils foncés. De mes doigts je caresse son clitoris puis, de ma langue. Elle hurle presque et se cabre. Mon corps entre en contact avec le sien.

Je prends feu et elle seule peut éteindre l'incendie. Ma langue glisse dans son sexe.

Après beaucoup de caresses et de gémissements je la sens trembler. Je sens son corps qui se tend, j'entends sa respiration s'arrêter un moment avant de repartir de plus belle.

Elle gémit. Elle jouie. Elle a un orgasme, puissant et fort. Parfait.

Elle retombe lourdement sur les coussins, essoufflée. Ses membres tremblent, mais elle ne s'accorde pas de pause car elle se jette sur moi. Nous tombons sur de la moquette et elle se positionne sur moi.

Elle doit certainement sentir mon érection, elle rigole avant de me retirer mes habits lentement. C'est une torture, je veux de la rapidité, un arrachement de vêtements. Mais elle persiste à prendre son temps.

Enfin, mon corps est nu, complètement à elle. Sa bouche se perd dans mon cou. Elle m'excite encore plus. Lorsque je veux toucher son corps, elle repousse mes mains.

Torture.

Elle finit par glisser lentement sur moi, ses doigts approchent lentement de mon érection. Elle saisit mon sexe et le sert entre ses petits doigts. Elle commence un mouvement lent, puis plus rapide.

Mon sexe palpite sous ses doigts, je tremble, je gémis, je prends du plaisir. Pas le temps de réfléchir que je sens l'orgasme s'imposer à moi.

Pas le temps d'enlever sa main, ni même la force. Je me laisse aller, alors qu'elle m'embrasse. Douce torture.

-Euh Malefoy ?

J'ouvre mes yeux et rencontrent ceux d'Hermione Granger.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Coucou tout le monde les gens que j'aime trop beaucoup =D**_

_**J'espère que vous passez une joyeuse Pâques =D. J'espère que mon dernier chapitre vous a plus, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre je crois =P. Ce qui me fait très très très (TROP) plaisir =d. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire =D. J'espère que vous allez prendre plaisir à le lire =D. Je vous embrasse très fort, et je vous remercie encore une fois, une nouvelle fois. Des remerciements à tout jamais (L). **_

**Reviews : **

**Bella Black : **Saluuuuut =D. Euuuh oui Hermione est rentrée dans la douche. Pour plus d'explication on va dire que ce faisait un moment qu'il était dans la douche et que l'infirmière voulait absolument vérifiée et qu'elle avait envoyé Hermy =D. Aller lol xd. Oui Drago, j'avoue qu'il est vraiment obsédé la ahah =D. Ahhhhh ce fantasme =D. N'empêche quand je me relis je me demande d'où je peux bien pondre tout ça xD. Eh bien que voici, que voilà ? La suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite =D. Allons voir ce que notre Drago international va faire =D. Gros bisous et encore merciiii (L). C'est vraiment super d'avoir une lectrice comme toi =D.

**Myym :** Coucou Myym =D. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave que tu n'es pas laisser un commentaire sur le chapitre précédant. y a pas de soucis, puisque tu es toujours là :). Et puis la gentillesse dans tes messages est bien sympatique donc bon :). Ouuuuh des frissons =D, mon tit effet marche alors xD. =P. C'est clair qu'être à la place de Drago ca serait pas mal xD. =D touyoutoutoutoutou. Moi j'ai trop hâte de voir Drago dans le film n°6 =D. Je ne sais pas toi =P. N'empêche moi j'étais aller à Surrey en Angleterre, j'ai rêvé de tomber sur Tom Felton, malheureusement impossible à dénicher ce jeune homme xD. Et oui on ne peut que se satisfaire de ce qu'on a et de ce qu'on nous donne =(. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire =D. Hiii une fin comique =D. Merci =D. Voilà leur tête, gros bisous et bonne lecture. Merciiiiiii encore =D.

**Luxiole :** Hey hey =D. Il faudrait sinon le pauvre il va exploser (et je parle pas du bidou hein (9)). Enfaite sinon il va vraiment vraiment être dans une merde totale :). En tout cas, oui les douches ne peuvent plus rien faire ='(. Quel dommage hein ? (A) Xd. Tu es toujours volontaire ? Ça marche je te mets sur la liste d'attente MDR. =P. Hiii c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup la petite entrée euuuh ... théâtrale de notre prude d'Hermione =D. Enfin pas si prude hein =P. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire en tout cas =D. Merci merci merci encore pour tes reviews et merci pour tes encouragements et tout ce que tu transmets dans tes messages =D. MERCI (L).

**Legitimedemence :** MDRRRRRRRRRR, c'est vrai qu'un Drago tout tout tout gonflé (huuum hummm des arrières pensées moi ? Jamais ! ;)). Bon je trouverais un autre moyen, un Drago tout plier c'est pas cool c'est vrai ... donc évitons par la poste xD. Après par mail ? Non non un Drago ne rentre jamais par mail xD. Comment ? Raaaaaah =( en dossier compressé peut-être ? XD. Merci :$ pour ton compliment sur le lemon, j'espère ne pas trop rentrer dans la vulgarité en fait .. =S c''est des fois dur xD. Et oui plutôt fantasme =D. De drôles de fantasmes d'ailleurs xD. Nous allons voir comment la demoiselle va réagir =D. C'est dans ce chapitre qu'on va le découvrir (nooon sans blague xD) =P. MDRRR. T'inquiète je continue je continue =D. Voilà la suite =D J'espère que ce chapitre va bien te plaire =D

**Loufoca-granger :** Ehhhhhh oui Hermione vient lui casser son rêve =D. Son fantasme =D. Et pas que ça (A). Enfin bon =D. C'est vrai qu'elle peut toujours l'aider =D. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle va faire =D On va le découvrir dans ce chapitre =D. Je pense pas qu'il dira non =P. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, pour tes reviews =D. Merci merci merci et re-merci. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va se plaire. Gros gros bisous, a bientôt =D.

**Screamingrirl :** Eh oui en plein moment crucial =D Trooop bien non ? XD. La réaction de notre Hermione internationale dans quelques minutes =D. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire =D. Gros gros bisous :). A bientôt =D. BISOUS (L).

**PS : je voulais vous postez une photo de Tom Felton torse nu mais le site refuse de poster le lien, je suis désolée ='(. Bon ok je ne peux pas vous laissez comme ça, je vais coller le site mais en séparant chaque lettre donc bon je suis désolée vous aller devoir effacer les espaces. =S. **

**h t t p : / / f e l t b e a t s . f i l e s . w o r d p r e s s . c o m / 2 0 0 8 / 0 8 / d r a c o __ o p t . j p g  
**

_Chapitre 10 : La nuit  
_

J'ouvre mes yeux et rencontrent ceux d'Hermione Granger. Elle est rouge comme une tomate. Je lui en veux.

-Tu étais entrain de faire des bruits bizarres et l'infirmière était inquiète alors je suis venue voir, je suis euuuh …

Je prends conscience de ma nudité, de mon corps humide, de la proximité du corps de Granger, son regard fixé vers le plafond et non vers mon sexe redevenant normal.

Elle m'a vu. Elle m'a entendu gémir, elle m'a vu venir. Elle persiste à ne pas contempler mon corps. Je lui en veux car mon retour sur terre a été trop brutal, malgré tout un petit sourire né sur mon visage.

-Tu as aimé Granger ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu as aimé me voir en érection et voir mon sexe libéré …

-STOP ! Je n'ai rien vu et je ne veux rien …

-Je suis sur que ta petite culotte de fille sérieuse est trempée.

Elle rougit mais son regard est furieux.

-Malefoy ta gueule !

Elle fait demi-tour mais je l'attrape par le bras. Je la jette à l'autre bout des douches communes et ferme la porte à clé. Son regard est dur.

-Malefoy !

Elle avance vers la porte mais je la bloque. Mon désir n'est pas pleinement satisfait.

J'appuie sur un bouton de douche et l'eau ruissèle sur son corps. Ses cheveux se plaquent rapidement contre son visage devenant parfaitement lourds et lisses. Elle ne bouge pas. Pourtant sa chemise blanche laisse voir un soutient gorge en dentelle. Mignon.

Elle s'approche dangereusement de moi.

-Tu as raison Malefoy, prends moi immédiatement contre un mur, violement. Puissant. Je veux hurler de plaisir ! Montres toi à la hauteur de ta réputation.

Je la contemple, je n'en reviens pas, Hermione Granger me demande de la faire « hurler de plaisir ». Mais mon hésitation est une erreur car elle passe à mes côtés rouvre la porte et s'échappe. Je n'en reviens pas, je me suis fait avoir ! Merde, putain !

J'arrête l'eau, enroule une serviette autour de mes hanches, attrapent mon pyjama et sort. L'infirmière essaye de me rattraper alors que je marche à moitié nu dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour elle je marche plus vite et fini par la semer.

Je chuchote mon mot de passe et entre dans l'appartement. Granger est déjà là, j'entends le bruit de la douche. Ses habits gorgés d'eau sont un peu partout dans l'appartement, y compris sa petite culotte.

Je souris avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. La nuit a été courte et il me faut encore quelques heures de sommeil pour que mes yeux restent ouverts en cours.

Un bruit horrible me tire de mon paisible sommeil. Je me tourne dans mon immense lit et jette un regard à ma montre.

_5h04_. Mais c'est quoi ce putain de bordel ?

Je retire la couette et mon corps et tremble. Il fait froid, nous sommes en décembre, il est trop tôt pour dormir en boxer, mais tant pis, après tout c'est sans rien ou avec boxer. J'enfile une de mes chemises qui traîne et me dirige vers ma porte. Naturellement je trébuche plusieurs fois de suite mais tant pis.

La lumière m'aveugle. Des millions de bougies éclairent la pièce. Je distingue un corps qui bouge au rythme d'un son trop bruyant à mon goût …

Granger. Son corps s'agite sous l'effet de la musique, une musique qui retient toute mon attention. Est-ce bien des telles paroles qui sont prononcées ? Je suis loin d'être choquer par les « _Rape me_ » (_NDA : Nirvana au cas ou =P, et pour les personnes qui ne pratiquent pas l'anglais « Rape me » veut dire « viole moi » ^^_) qui résonnent dans la pièce, mais plutôt par Granger qui écoute et se trémousse sur ce truc.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et cherche ma baguette. Naturellement je ne la trouve pas … Je me rends compte qu'elle doit être à l'infirmerie, quel idiot.

Mais quel con !

Rageur je ressors de ma chambre. Une autre musique se fait entendre ressemblant plus ou moins à la première.

Granger n'a pas remarqué ma présence, ne semble pas m'avoir vu ni même entendu. Elle semble simplement seule au monde, seule perdue dans une musique qui m'empêche de dormir correctement.

Mon regard se perd dans la pièce et je distingue la source de ce tapage nocturne. Je m'en approche mais suis complètement perdu face à cet objet qui m'est inconnu. Trop de boutons, trop de bidules. Je suis perdu … J'appuie sur ce qui me semble être le plus gros bouton et la musique cesse.

-Malefoy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Quand es-tu arrivé ?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Salut tout le monde =D Merci pour vos reviews elles me font tellement plaisir =D Je suis désolée si je vais être rapide sur les réponses aux reviews, je suis un peu à la boure mais promis je réponds correctement =D. Gros bisous, je vous souhaite un très bon week end et pour ceux qui sont dans la zone B (B je crois que c'est xD) de très bonnes vacances =D (parce que oui je suis en vacances et en pleines revisions pour le BAC AHHHHHH XD)**_.

**Reviews : **

**Myym :** Coucou =D MDRR Myym dépassée par les événements, par le refus d'Hermione. J'ai eu du mal à ne pas écrire quelques petites galipettes dans la salle de classe =D. Héhé =D. Esquive originale ? =D Maouuuuuh *caliiiin* xD. Ouiiiiiiiiii je suis allée à Surrey =D c'est limite si je me cachée pas dans un arbre devant chez lui pdt tout mon séjour pour ne le voir, même l'apercevoir xD. Mais je suis restée qu'une journée donc bon ... xD. =D =D. Moi aussi, j'ai installé une bassine sous mon bureau =P. Jlé enregistré dans mes photos et dès que j'ai un coup de Blues je me regarde Tom =D. Héhé. Ouiiii j'ai vu sa vidéo avec la guitare (L). Rahh il chante bien n'empêche =D. Voilà la suite =D. Je pense bien que tu voudrais bien la remplacé xD faudrait que je fasse milles fins avec les lecteurs =P. XD. Gros bisous, merci encore milles fois pour ta review =D. A bientôt =D et bonne lecture =d

**Luxiole :** Hellllloooo =D. Hermione genée mais je crois que pour Drago c'est pas vraiment le cas Xd. Vu qu'il expose son anatomie à la moitié de tout Poudlard XD. =D =D Je suis contente que ca te plaise, sérieux =D. Non, il n'a pas honte (pour notre plus grands bonheurs héhé xD). MMDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR =D J'avoue jsuis fière d'avoir écouté mes vieilles musiques juste à ce moment, et d'être tombée sur "Rape Me" =D =D. La suite devient enfin intéressante, enfin va le devenir plutôt =D. On approche enfin de la vérité. Vous allez être soulagées =D. Gros gros gro bisous, j'espère que ce chapitre va autant de plaire. Bisouuuus

**Littlebeattle :** =D =D Ahhh savoir que tu as rit me fait plaisir quand même =D. xD. MDRRR, je crois que dans de telles circonstances on est toutes comme ca (9).Non, ce n'est que nous ? =O xD. Les filles vous êtes de grosses menteuses MDR. (non je n'insulte personne hein :o). =D. 24h24 est un petit terme disons qu'il pense à cette fille 32h/24 xD. Gros bisous, de rien pour mon enthousiasme c'es tnormal ,merci du tien =D. Enoooooooorme bisous =D. J'espère que tu vas prendre plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre, à bientôt ... pour de nouveaux fantasmes =D. GROS GROS GROS BISOUS =D. Et merciiii encore hein =*D

**Loufoca-granger :** Tu adores ? Rahhh trop contente =P. MDRR Hermione sous l'emprise de l'effet miamitiquement miam de Drago Malefoy (oui oui j'invente des mots XD).. Je cr(ois que je n'aurai pas voulue qu'elle fasse des bêtises avec lui, mais bon ... xD. MDRR, j'avoue que moi non plus je ne refuserais pas =D. (ouuuh les Nympho xD). Ou alors elle fait tout simplement du sport ? XD (Rahhh Hermy Hermy arrête de mettre mes lecteurs sur la mauvaise voie =D) (=P tu verras =D xD). En tout cas voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire =D. Gros gros gros bisous =D. Et merci encore pour tout (-L-).

**Screamingrirl** : Eh non il ne s'y attendait pas =D. J'aime bien son tit coup =D. Ahah. Gros bisous et merci à toi de me lire si souvent et tout, merci pour tes reviews, je te fais de gros bisous (L).

**Legitimedemence :** OH MY GOD =O j'avoue la photo avec le t-shirt mais MIAM =D =D =D. Pfuiii bave bave bave xD. Lucedelune est foutue la XD. (jviens de capter qu'un de mes copains lui ressemble un peu :o xD mais bon osef xD). Yes, now we're talking =D xd. MDRR, j'ai pas le permis donc ca va pas être facile MDR et puis déjà faut attraper le papillon (Malefoy quoi xD). tu fais la chasse avec moi ? On lui court après avec un filet à papillon PTDR. MDRRR. Il se couche et il dort trois jours MDR. =D. Tu le regonfles quoi MDRRR. Gros bisous, voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va te plaire =D. A très bientôt et merci encore (L). PS : tu me fais trop rire =D

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapitre 11: Explosion  
_

Elle est rouge et je remarque enfin sa tenue. Une tenue provocante et alléchante. Une simple chemise blanche d'homme. Trop grande, trop large, trop transparente aussi.

-Quand ta petite culotte trempée était sur le tapis Granger … c'est-à-dire il y a des heures.

Je descends les escaliers et m'approche d'elle.

-Granger, avant que ta musique de fou n'arrive à mes oreilles je dormais … profondément. Comprends-tu qu'il est 5h du matin bordel ! J'ai potion à 9heure et j'ai intérêt à me réveiller, tu as intérêts à ne plus mettre cette musique ici tant que je dors ! C'est clair ?

Elle secoue positivement la tête alors que je contemple ses bras qui cachent sa poitrine. Je souris avant de faire demi-tour. Lorsque je suis devant ma porte j'appelle Granger. Elle se retourne et lève ses yeux vers moi.

-Au fait très explicite la chanson, je devine désormais en toi ton plus profond désir … Charmant.

J'entre dans ma chambre, donne un coup dans la porte et me jette dans mon lit. Je me rendors.

« Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! DEBOUT ! »

Je me retourne tout en envoyant mon réveil au loin. Il se fracasse contre un mur avant de faire des « debout » relativement bizarres. Il finit par s'éteindre et je me tourne sur le dos tout en me frottant les yeux.

Ma montre m'indique qu'il est 8heure. Mes jambes sont lourdes de fatigue mais il faut que je me lève. Je saute hors du lit et me dirige vers mon armoire. Après le rituel de la douche du matin je m'habille et jette quelques affaires de cours dans mon sac tout en contemplant mon emploi du temps.

Jeudi. Parfait, c'est l'heure de mon divertissement.

Avant de me rendre en potion je cours à l'infirmerie et réclame ma baguette. Puis je cours à travers les couloirs et arrive en cours de potion juste à temps.

Je m'installe tout près d'elle. Je suis impatient.

Après 45 minutes de blabla Rogue corrige enfin des copies. Je déchire un petit bout de parchemin, écris vaguement quelque chose dessus puis l'envoi. Il arrive chez son destinataire.

Elle ne réagit pas comme les autres fois et froisse juste le papier. Malgré tout je sens son énervement, je sens la fureur quelle retient. Avec tout ça, sa potion explose, Rogue est furieux il la vire du cours. Je jubile avant d'exploser de rire. Rogue me sourit.

C'est heureux que je termine ma potion.

Après les cours je retourne à mon appartement. Avec une jolie Serdaigle, une blonde qui semble parfaite sur tous points.

Sa chevelure est longue et légèrement bouclée, ses yeux sont légèrement en amande, un maquillage noir fait ressortir le bleu turquoise de ses yeux. Entre ses seins repose un collier, une fée aux ailes roses.

Sa chemise et sa jupe se trouvent à terre, elle ne porte sur elle qu'une combinaison rouge sang, révélant à mes yeux un corps parfait. Un ventre plat, de longues jambes fines. Comme j'aime.

Alors qu'elle se trouve à califourchon sur mon corps, une porte s'ouvre. J'entends un grognement et agite vaguement ma main vers la source de mon malheur. Granger.

-Malefoy !

Je l'ignore et empoigne ma jolie créature. Je la porte et me rends dans ma chambre alors que Granger hurle mon nom. Je ne l'écoute plus et embrasse le corps de la jolie jeune femme. Mon érection se fait de plus en plus imposante. Elle le sent et elle adore.

Elle caresse mon corps et son souffle caresse mon cou. Une vague de chaleur déferle en moi.

Pas le temps de compter jusqu'à 2 que je suis loin de ce corps parfait. Je suis dans un autre monde, un monde de plaisir. Un monde de douceur et de désir. De possession et d'envie._ Elle_, mon fantasme, mon souvenir vient me frapper, la blond est loin désormais.

_Son _corps nu repose sur moi. Sa tête est allongée sur mon torse. Je caresse son dos d'un air distrait. Elle relève son regard vers moi tout en me souriant. Je croise son regard, ses yeux plus que parfaits, plus que magnifiques. Je fonds, elle lit en moi, elle se nourrit de moi. Et moi d'elle.

Sa main se perd dans ma chevelure quelle met en désordre. Je soupire de bonheur. Elle se relève et passe ses délicates jambes autour de moi, autour de mes hanches.

Elle rigole. Légère. Heureuse.

Son bassin rencontre le mien, elle frotte son sexe contre le mien. Je n'en peux plus, mon corps recommence à prendre feu.

Elle chante. Elle murmure. Elle rigole. Elle parle.

Ces paroles lui échappent. La musique résonne en moi et me dicte le chemin. Je suis prisonnier, sous cette emprise. Je ne peux pas faire marche arrière …

Le rêve prend violement fin lorsque je sens une pression sur mes lèvres alors qu'_Elle_ ne m'embrasse pas.

Je retrouve la jolie blonde qui rigole. Elle m'embrasse et caresse mon corps. Je sens mon sexe perdre de son intensité. Eh merde !

Et ma réputation !

Je la retourne et l'excite. Il ne faut pas perdre le nord, même si caresser ce corps et difficile et horrible après _Son_ corps.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Coucou les gens :D. Comment est-ce que vous allez en cette belle fin d'après-midi ! Je suis désolée d'ailleurs de poster aussi tard :s mais j'étais au IKEA cet apre'm (moi de la pub ? Même pas vrai ! xD). Bref j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et qu'il ne va surtout pas trop vous embrouiller ! Ahhhh on est déjà au chapitre 12 et il y a 18 chapitres, nous sommes proche de l**__**a fin ! ARF :(. Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Gros bisous et merci encore à vous tous (L).**_

**Reviews :**

**Myym : **Ehhh oui bien fait pour notre Drago =D. Franchement, tu as bien raison, il faut que Drago arrête d'être ainsi avec les filles. D'ailleurs je pense écrire une fic ou Drago à de grooos problèmes avec les filles, ca pourrait être pas mal. Non ?Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne cherche pas à entrer en contact avec son fantasme ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? C'est une question bien complexe, on verra plus tard pourquoi ! Voilà ce nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il va beaucoup te plaire, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Enorme bisous et à très bientôt =D. Merci encore de tout coeur =D.

**Luxiole : **Halloha =D. Peut-être bien qu'il veut l'aider, c'est fort possible ... ou pas =D (A). Ehhh oui Granger ne le lâche pas d'une semelle et c'est pas plus mal, non ? Ahhhh cette Granger, franchement ! Même quand elle est avec une blondasse elle est là pour casser l'ambiance ! Merci encore pour ta review et ton enthousiasme =D. Je te fais d'énorme bisous =D. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va te plaire :).

**Naouko :** Ton "wa" me fait trop plaisir =D? Et ton "j'adore" aussi, c'est vraiment gentil =D. Et surtout merci pour le bac (promis quand je serrais en plein examen je vais trop penser à ce que tu m'as dit =P. Merci pour ton encouragement =D). En tout cas je suis très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite va te convenir =D. Gros gros gros bisous et merci encore, merciiiii =D

**Legitimedemence :** Forcément ton Ryan ne peut que meplaire, c'est bien vrai ! Et oui la seule fille qui peut ne pas le trouver magnifique c'est l'aveugle du quartier =D. MDRR le papillon (je trouve que ce lui va bien ce surnom xD) Je ne crois pas que ça se dit une papillonne mais osef c'est pas important, on est dans une fanfiction on invente ce qu'on veut, et TOC xD, tu as totalement raison =D. MDRRR j'adooooore ta review sérieux, elle m'a trop fait marré et sourire =D. Merci pour ton enthousiasme qui me fait réellement plaisir, et qui me redonne la pêche =D. Je te fais de très gros bisous et surtout à très très très bientôt =D. Bonne lecture surtout (L). MERCI (L)

**Screamingrirl :** Oui ca devient malsain =D et oui si il se tappe son fantasme il va te tirer un très grand coup =D. Bonne soirée et à très bientôt (L). Merci encore =D. Et surtout bonne lecture, à très bientôt =D.

**Loufoca-Granger :** Héhéhéhéhé oui l'impuissance l'impuissance, ca craint ! XD. Mais pour nous c'est plutôt marrant =P. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et surtout que tu vas prendre plaisir à lire =D. Merci encorepour ta review, merci pour tout (L). Enooooorme bisous et à très bientôt =D. Merciiiiiii encore =D

_Chapitre 12 : ses mots _

Elle s'effondre sur mon corps. Mon corps qui est couvert de sueur. D'un geste je la repousse et me lève. Elle me contemple avec des étoiles coincées au fond de ses yeux bleus. Je la contemple. Elle sourit, heureuse et comblée. Qu'importe.

-Ok.

Son sourire a disparu.

-Comment ça ? _demande-t-elle timidement._

-Tu peux partir maintenant.

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, elle se relève de la manière la plus rapide puis enfile ses vêtements avant de partir en courant.

Elle pleure cette conne.

Pourquoi pleure-t-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle n'a pas à se plaindre, elle vient d'être baisée par moi ! Ce n'est pas rien tout de même.

-Malefoy !

Je me retourne et croise un regard couleur cacao. Je suis toujours nu en plein milieu de ma chambre. Son regard est accusateur, haineux.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un connard ! On te l'a déjà dit ?

-Pardon Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Je dis que tu n'es qu'un con sans cervelle, qui réfléchit par sa bite et non avec sa pseudo intelligence.

Elle fait demi-tour et quitte la pièce. Je suis figé sur place, après quelques secondes je m'expulse hors de la pièce. Elle est presque à la porte de sa chambre, en deux enjambées je la rattrape. Brutalement je prends son bras entre mes doigts et la pousse contre le mur. Elle se cogne la tête mais je n'en ai rien à foutre. Elle gémit, je souris.

-Malefoy lâche moi immédiatement !

-Tu voudrais bien, sauf que tu rêves. On ne me parle pas comme ça, ou alors tu payes les conséquences.

Ma main se lève, mais elle est plus rapide. Quelques mots s'échappent de ses lèvres. Je me fige.

-J'en étais certaine, Malefoy !

**(NDA : coucou chers lecteurs, oui je sais vous ne comprennez pas cette phrase, et je n'ai pas encore réussie à l'epliquer dans ma fin donc je ferais certainement un chapitre supplémentaire uniquement pour les explications, se ne sera en aucun cas un chapitre PDV Drago. Gros bisous ! )**

Elle se libère, je la laisse partir, elle s'enferme dans sa chambre. Je n'en peux plus, ma tête tourne violement. Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence. Ses mots résonnent en moi. S'imprègnent dans tout mon corps, dans ma mémoire. Partout. Possédé. Je secoue la tête et m'enferme à mon tour dans ma chambre.

Comment sait-elle, comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je été aussi bête ? Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ?

Je me laisse porter dans mes souvenirs, je me repasse en boucle la phrase qu'elle vient de me jeter à la figure. Alors que je réfléchis cette musique se remet à chanter au fond de ma tête. Je la secoue. Hors de question de me replonger dans cette torpeur, hors de question d'être faible et de me laisser avoir une nouvelle fois.

Mais on dirait que je n'ai pas trop le choix. La musique est de plus en plus forte, imposante. Elle résonne partout autour de moi, tellement réaliste.

Il me faut de l'air. Je me jette sur la porte mais reste coincé en plein mouvement sur le pas de ma chambre. Ma musique était, est, loin d'être un rêve, une illusion, une nouvelle hallucination ! Elle résonne fortement dans tout l'appartement. Les paroles sont prononcées clairement, elles prennent totalement une autre ampleur.

Un mouvement dans mon dos me force à me retourner, mais je ne vois que le vide. A ma droite quelques mots se murmurent au fond de mon oreille.

-On veut jouer mais on n'est pas assez fort …

Je me retourne. Personne. A ma gauche je sens un autre mouvement, j'écoute.

-Tu as joué, tu as perdu, j'ai gagné.

Je ne me retourne pas, je sais que je ne verrais que le mur de pierre. Pas la peine de tourner en rond sur moi-même pendant des heures. Je rentre dans ma chambre et ferme la porte, je m'effondre sur mon lit.

Un corps se place sur le mien, je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours, ou si c'est simplement la réalité.

-Je me répète mais j'ai gagné, tu as perdu. Ouvres les yeux je suis loin d'être une illusion, même si tu le préfères. Ouvres les yeux et affrontes la réalité.

Lorsque j'ouvre mes paupières, la pression d'un corps disparaît. Il n'y a personne. Je me relève et rouvre ma porte, plus de musique, le calme plat. Juste Granger qui lit son livre sur le canapé et qui part en me voyant.

Fou, fou, je deviens complètement fou. Aurai-je aussi rêvé des insultes de Granger, de ses paroles ?

Je ne comprends rien, je suis perdu. Un Malefoy pour la première se laisse avoir facilement, trop facilement.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Coucou tout le monde :). Comment que vous allez ? J'espère bien =D. Je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire =D. ****On approche du chapitre véridique =D. Plus que 3 chapitres, ahahahah =D. Bon bon bon je vais vous répondre à vos magnifiques petites reviews =D. Je vous aime =D Et merci encore (L). **_

**Reviews : **

**Bella black 2b : **Je peux comprendre que tu sois larguée, je suis contente de voir que tu n'abandonnes pas, moi je n'ai pas la patience xD. Merci :). T'inquiète tu comprendras bien mieux plus tard :) dans trois chapitres et encore par la suite avec mes explications complémentaires si je les poste. Je suis heureuse quelle te plaise et quelle te divertisse ! (L). Raaaaaah t'étais en vacances =D. Je poste tous les samedis et mercredis donc voilà :). Mais par contre je n'ai pas d'heure fixe pour mon postage donc bon ... :). En tout cas merci pour tout, merci pour ta gentillesse. Gros bisous et à très bientôt =D.

**Myym :**Raaaaaaaah j'adore ta review XD. Oui, notre Malefoy perd complètement la boule =D Pour notre plus grand plaisir, j'adore faire perdre la tête à mes personnages :). héhéhé. Je ne suis absolument pas sadique, je le jure =D. (A). Manipulation de la part d'Hermione ? Peut-être .... OU PAS xd. Non t'inquiètes je ne veux pas trop casser le mythe mais je trouve vraiment que ça pourrait être marrant =D. Mais bon j'ai répondu à une annonce d'idée de fic donc il faut d'abord que je l'écrive mais j'ai quelques problèmes mais bon ... =D. Après on verra =P. En tout cas merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes reviews et tout ton enthousiasme =D. Gros bisous à très bientôt, bonne lecture =D

**Littlebeattle : **Ehhh oui je veux te paumer ahah, mais t'inquiètes pas pour longtime =D. Ohh toi aussi tu es blonde, chouette une copine =P xD. Et non il est perdu entre deux mondes, et j'adore ça !. MDRRR c'est pas grave si tu as un train de retard, je te pardonne MDR. En tout cas merci encore, merci beaucoup même. Tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir et me font sourire ! A très bientôt =D. Gros bisous et bonne lecture =D (L).

**Legitimedemence :** Gné ? XD. En fait j'expliquerai plus tard l'importance de LA phrase et tout prendra plus au moins sens ! Promis :). eh non fausse erreur (oui fausse erreur ne veut rien dire mais c'est mon expression du moment xd) il ne se rend pas compte que son désir est plus que voyant ! Ahaha, c'est totalement autre chose :). MDR mais c'est vrai on idéalise toujours la fille blonde aux yeux bleus en pouf totale et femme parfaite (je suis blonde aux yeux bleus dommage je suis pas la femme parfaite ahaha XD) donc bon je me suis dit : Aller luce tu mets un peu un truc commun avec les autres fics xD. Merci pour ta review, ca ma vraiment fait plaisir, comme toutes les autres ! Merci encore et encore (L). Gros bisous, je te souhaite une bonne lecture =D.

**Luxiole :**Coucou =D. Oui c'est un con et oui on l'aime comme ça, faut l'avouer xD. (oui mais bon nous si il nous a dans son lit il ne nous jette pas etttt toc Xd). Eh bien non, ce n'est de nouveau pas la bonne théorie, désolée ! xD. Elle ne veut pas dire que c'est une brute de futur mangemort ! C'est carrément différent ahah =D. J'adore vous faire refléchir sérieux =D. Mouahahaha, oui je vous aime lecteurs (L) xD. C'est vrai que j'ai fait fort pour cette fic, malefoy entend des voix c'est grave la, faut l'emmener à St Mangoust xD. Oui je veux qu'il tourne en bourrique, qu'il perde la boule (ahaha xd). En tout cas, gros gros bisous et merci encore pour ta review, merci de me lire, merci de me dire ce que tu penses et non la prochaine fgois ne te tais pas j'adore =D. Gros bisous et très bonne lecture ! a la prochaine =D

**Screamingrirl :** C'est vrai qu'il est trop beau pour perdre la tête, ne t'inquiètes pas ;). Gros bisous merci encore pour tes lectures si régulière =D. Enorme bisous et à très bientôt =D

**Loufoca-Granger :**ahahah tu verras je vais l'avouer dans un autre chapitre (ce dont elle est certaine :p). Eh oui notre Drago craque totalement, bientôt il va fondre en larme en plein milieu d'un cours de potion =D. Non je blague xD mais ca serait bien marrant xD. Oui ca casserait le mythe tu as raison, promis je vais conserver le mythe de notre petit cheri =D (L). Ahaha j'en étais certaine que tu te dévourais pour aller lui rendre visite =D. Ne plus lui faire perdre la tête, c'est ça ? XD. Ou alors dans d'autre circonstance (9) xd. MDRRR ! J'adore ta dernière phrase elle m'a bien fait rire =D. Gros bisous, bonne lecture, à bientôt et merci infiniment =D. MERCI MERCI MERCI (L). BISOUS TOUT PLEIN =D.

**Naouko :**Pas grave si tu as la flemme de te connecter xD. Merciii pour ta review, ca me fait vraiment très plaisir =D. La suite en ligne dans quelques secondes, j'espère quelle va te plaire =D. Whaouuu bah en tout cas Bravo pour ton bac (même si je ne sais pas quand tu l'as passée xD) effectivement tout est possible =D. Merci ca me redonne courage =D. Porte moi chance pour l'année prochaine avec mes trois orales de langues (ne faites jamais Espagnol, anglais + allemand en même temps, c'est la mort assurée xD). En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, énorme bisous et àtrès bientôt =D. BISOUS =D.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_Chapitre 13 _

Je me précipite dans le couloir à la poursuite de Granger. Elle n'est déjà plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon.

-GRANGER !

Je hurle, je cris, je l'appelle. Elle ne m'entend pas. Désormais je cours. Tous les élèves me contemplent, je débouche dans le hall essoufflé.

-GRANGER !

Elle s'arrête, se retourne, me contemple et repart. Je cours encore et arrive à sa hauteur. Je me jette sur elle et la tire dans un autre couloir, un couloir qui me semble moins envahit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ?

Sa voix est haineuse. Je la contemple et distingue toute sa haine. Je me rappelle notre rencontre après les vacances d'Halloween. Dans son regard j'avais croisé mon propre regard, ma propre haine, ma propre méprise.

Cela me chamboule légèrement mais je me reprends le plus vite possible.

Elle attend une réponse, son pied frappe contre le sol et ses bras sont croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle attend sa réponse. Son regard est si … si provoquant, si insolent. Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire, quoi lui demander !

-Tu es entrée dans ma chambre, Granger ?

Son regard se trouble, ses sourcils se froncent puis elle explose de rire.

-C'est pour ça que tu hurles mon nom depuis que je suis partie de l'appartement ?

La garce. Elle m'avait parfaitement entendu !

-Tu m'avais entendu ?

-Tout Poudlard a eu le loisir de t'entendre Malefoy ! Tout le monde sait que tu m'as couru après pendant 10 minutes. Tu as de la chance peu d'élèves savent ta motivation. Savoir si je suis rentré dans ta chambre ! La bonne blague !

Elle tourne les talons et s'en va. Quelques élèves rigolent et je prends conscience de leur présence. Je les dévisage, ils cessent de rire.

Alors que je suis sur le point de partir je croise un regard turquoise. Le regard de la jolie blonde que j'ai baisé et renvoyé. Elle me sourit, elle rougit.

Minute papillon !

Elle devrait pleurer en me voyant, je l'ai jeté comme une merde ! Pourquoi rougit-elle de plaisir ?

Mon doute se réinstalle en moi. Et si j'avais même rêvé de sa présence ? Si j'avais rêvé d'avoir fait courir ma langue de son oreille à son clitoris. Clitoris que j'avais soigneusement léché pour quelle est un magnifique orgasme.

Je m'approche d'elle. Gorge sèche. Transpiration. Angoisse.

-Viens avec moi !

Elle me suit, docilement en se retournant pour montrer son pouce fièrement tendu à ses copines. Je sens juste sa présence dans mon dos, mais pas ses pas. Elle est si discrète.

Un courant d'air me fait frémir. Des paroles se chuchotent à mon oreille.

Je m'arrête, elle me rentre dedans. Je me retourne.

-Qu'as-tu dit ?

-Rien ! Absolument rien !

Je vois qu'elle est confuse, qu'elle cherche à comprendre. Je saisis sa main et la tire dans l'appartement. Pas le temps d'arriver dans le salon que je la déshabille. Je la plaque contre moi, je la serre, je l'embrasse, je l'excite. Violement je la pousse contre le mur. Elle gémit, de douleur ou de plaisir ? Je suis un peu surprise elle semble aimer.

Qu'importe …

Je me jette sur son corps que j'embrasse. Je détache son soutient gorge. Je me rends soudainement compte qu'elle porte sa fameuse combinaison rouge. Pas le temps de réfléchir, je suçote son sein. Son téton. Son corps tout entier. Je mords sa peau sur le ventre, je laisse ma marque pour être certain de ma possession. Certain de l'avoir baisé.

La folie empoisonne mon esprit.

Je l'allonge sur le tapis. Je lèche son sexe. Elle gémit, elle hurle, elle se cambre. Ses mains s'accrochent au tapis. Elle attrape mes cheveux et les mets en désordre. Je retire ma chemise, elle se déchire légèrement, qu'importe … Je retire ma tête de son humidité, elle s'en plaint. Je retire mon pantalon, mon boxer. Elle se jette sur mon sexe. Sa langue caresse ma verge. Mon érection est si puissante que j'en souffre. Je la repousse. Elle cri de surprise.

Mon corps se positionne automatiquement sur elle et je la pénètre. Une grimace de douleur se forme sur son visage angélique, je n'en tiens pas compte.

Je la baise violement. Je baise. Je la baise. Elle hurle qu'elle en veut encore. Qu'elle salope, on ne dirait pas comme ça … et pourtant !

Notre copulation ne dure pas longtemps, je me laisse aller en elle sans prendre connaissance de son désir à elle. Seul mon désir, mon orgasme m'importe.

**Je l'ai marqué, je l'ai baisé. Je n'ai pas rêvé cette fois !**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Coucou tout le monde =D Mes petits lecteurs préférés ! Comment allez-vous ? La pêche et tout et tout ? Moi je déprime à fond, il fait tellement moche dans ma petite ville, on se croirait à Forks (pour les lecteurs de Fascination - Stephenie Meyer) xD. Bref nous sommes dans le monde HP et pas un autre =D, mais heureusement vos reviews me remontent le moral :). Merci à vous d'être toujours et encore là, merci aux nouveaux (L). Vous rendez compte on est au chapitre 14 =O héhéhéé. On approche de plus en plus, plus qu'une semaine =D. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, en tout cas dans le 15 va y avoir une mini action xD. Je vous fais d'énormes bisous, à très bientôt et bonne lecture =D. MOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK :d **_

**Loufoca-Granger :**Un peu =D, je crois ! De temps en temps faut bien que se soit lui qui soit dans la "cacouille" xD. Oui je pense que ça ne va pas le perturber plus que ça notre petit Drago (L). MDRRR. J'y ai pensé mais bon ... faut pas qu'il perde sa jolie petite tête notre beau dieu =D (APOLLON (L) = P ) Ehh oui et maintenant plus que deux =D, mouahaha =D En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et que tu vas prendre plaisir à le lire. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, à la prochaine et gros bisous (L). Merci encore (L) (K).

**Naouko :** Viooooleeeeeeeeeeenceeeeeeeeeeee =D Désolée xD. Donc, oui oui c'est violent =D. Eh oui je suis cruelle =D, j'adore vous faire languir sincèrement, mouahaha, je suis désolée d'ailleurs =P. Aaaaaaaaaah non je ne spricht pas le Deutsch parce que je déteste ça xD, en fait j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix vu que j'ai commencé en 4ème il a fallu que je continue -____-". En gros je préfère l'anglais et l'espagnol xD. Je suis bizarre je sais =D xd. J'ai trop aimé ta review, en tout cas merci merci merci et re-merci. Gros bisous ,j'espère que ce chapitre va bien te plaire ! Enorme bisous (L).

**Bella Black 2b :**Oui, j'ai fait un très méchant Drago, faut bien l'avouer, mais je m'éloigner de son personnage donc je me suis dit qu'un petit retour ne ferait pas de mal (sauf à la blonde xD). =D. Et puis heureusement Hermione est toujours là pour le remettre à sa place =D. Mouahahaha. Merci pour ta review, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire ! Enorme bisous à très bientôt =D

**Myym : **Ahaha=D. Oui Drago a fait son connard sur ce coup là, redeviendrait-il normal ? XD. Apparemment ou presque vu qu'il n'a pas pensé à son fantasme =D. Combinaison rouge ? Pas rêve je confirme avant la lecture de ce chapitre puisque c'est la première phrase du chapitre donc bon ... xd. Non il ne se fait pas avoir, c'est elle qui se fait avoir, c'est vrai que c'est un peu complexe je te l'accorde !. Ehh oui l'homme est toujours aussi proche de l'animal (AHAHA j'adore ta phrase sérieux =D). ehh bien le voici le voilà, tout frais tout neuf ! Gros bisous, merci encore pour tes lectures si régulière ! BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS =D

**Luxiole : **Hey hey hey =D. Oui oui ,j'adore les racontage de vie =D. Parle parle parle ! xD. Je sais que tu veux bien le réconforter t'inquiète j'ai posté ta candidature =D. Promis je lui en reparle demain =P xD. Si peu si peu , que tu dis oui ! xD. Oui pour une fois pas de nom aller, juste la blonde ahahaha xD. Oui elle semble, bon j'avoue que je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai écrit ça mais on va dire qu'ellle s'en fou vu qu'elle couche enfin avec le grand Drago Malefoy ! Je crois aps ça nous déranger non plus (bon faut pas il vient avec les instruments de Sadomaso -les enfants sont prévenus qu'ils sont en catégories M XD tant pis pour eux xd-). MDRR. Oui je le rends cinglé ! Comme d'habitude la réponse au chapitre suivant ou vers le 16 (je sais plus trop, honte à moi xd). Franchement j'adooooore tes reviews =D. Merci merci merci =D. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Enorme bisous et bonne lecture ! Et puis bonne journée :) .

**Mathilde :** Voilà la suite, j'espère quelle va te plaire ! Merci pour ta review, gros gros gros bisous et à très bientôt =D

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapitre 14: Les jours  
_

Des jours ont passés depuis cette fameuse fille, cette hallucination. Désormais elle pleure en me voyant, c'est bon je ne rêve plus.

C'était réel.

Mais mes idées me jouent encore des tours. J'entends toujours cette musique, je revois encore son corps. Je jouie la nuit en rêvant d'elle, à un tel point que lorsque je me réveille je sens encore la pression de sa main sur mon sexe, je suis encore tout tremblant, tout transpirant. Mais passons, je ne dois pas penser à ça. A _Elle. _

Il est 21h30 et je suis à la bibliothèque avec Blaise. Nous faisons nos devoirs de métamorphose, lorsqu'il se met à jacasser.

-Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus eu d'ordres de notre maître.

-Je sais, Blaise. Ne parle pas de ça ici, idiot !

-Malefoy tu me fais chier !

Il est énervé, il jette ses affaires dans son sac et sort. **Qu'il aille au diable ! **Je recule ma chaise et pars dans les rayons pour me relaxer. Mes pas me portent tout au fond vers les rayons pleins de romans pour ados. Je m'installe dans un pouf et reste longtemps à cet endroit.

Je me suis endormi. Il est 23h30 et merde. La bibliothèque est déjà fermée, bordel. Je passe rapidement devant la réserve pour revenir à ma place, mais je stoppe.

Un gémissement, deux gémissements, un grognement, un « oh oui » de plaisir.

Y a de la baise dans le coin. Je sors ma baguette de ma cape et m'avance vers les gémissements et les claquements de peau. J'arrive dans le rayon et suis face au couple qui baise. Devant moi se trouve un jean, des capes et des chaussures. Le couple me dégoute, j'ai envi de vomir. Alors que je m'apprête à parler je croise le regard de la jeune fille. La jeune fille qui a la jupe remontée sur ses cuisses, sa chemise tombante, son soutient gorge à terre. Elle a les cheveux en pagailles, elle s'agrippe au corps de son « _camarade de jeu_ ». Elle me sourit ironiquement tout en continuant à se faire mal baisé. Je range ma baguette et fais demi-tour.

Lorsque je m'expulse hors de la bibliothèque je fais une ronde et rentre presque une heure plus tard.

La pièce principale et plongée dans le noir, j'allume les bougies d'un coup de baguette tout comme le feu de cheminée. Je sursaute.

-Salut Malefoy.

Granger est assise dans le canapé un vilain sourire plaqué sur son visage naturellement angélique. Elle se lève gracieusement du canapé et s'approche de moi. Elle a l'air si maléfique, si agressive, si menaçante.

-Je ne savais pas, Malefoy, que tu aimes tellement me voir entrain de me faire baiser !

Un hoquet de surprise m'échappe. Je me reprends.

-Granger si tu crois que j'aime te voir entrain de te faire mal baiser par Weasley, tu te mets le doigt au fond de l'œil, voir même autre part …

Elle rigole.

-Et puis Granger, évite la bibliothèque …

Je passe à ses côtés.

-Tu sais pourquoi la bibliothèque Malefoy ?

-Parce que tu n'es qu'une miss-je-sais-tout !

Elle m'attrape par l'épaule, je me retourne.

-Non ! Ron à une copine, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Je reste la, à enregistrer les informations.

-Weasley, une copine ?

-Oui ! Pas à Poudlard mais c'est une super bonne copine à Ginny, voilà pourquoi on baise à la bibliothèque.

-Une vraie salope Granger.

-Non.

-Oh que si, t'es qu'une putain.

-Je suis une putain ? Vraiment ? Tu es sur ? Et qui te dit que je fais ça par pur plaisir ?

Je ne comprends pas ce quelle veut dire.

-Qui te dit que je ne savais pas que tu étais là dans cette bibliothèque ?

Elle sourit, me contemple et s'en va. Triomphante. Je n'arrive pas à reprendre mes esprits et lorsque je les reprends je me rends compte qu'Hermione Granger est entrée dans sa chambre il y a un bon petit moment.

Je m'allonge sur le canapé. Je ne comprends rien de rien à cette fille. Cette miss-je-sais-tout. Je m'endors exténué.

A nouveau mes rêves ont été érotiques. Tellement érotiques. Je soupire, tout en sentant une certaine humidité au fond de mon boxer.

Je me relève courbaturé du canapé et me rends dans la salle de bain pour une bonne douche. Il est 4heure30 du matin et j'ai encore besoin de sommeil.

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

_**NDA : Désolée je me rends compte que ce chapitre est court, ou est-ce une allu" ? xD. Bisous =D. Vous avez aimé ? **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Coucou tout le monde =D Je veux m'excuser, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui je suis grave à la boure ! =O maman hurle en bas pour que je descends mais je veux vous poster ce chapitre ! Merci du fond du coeur pour vos reviews =D. Plus qu'un chapitre avec le dénoument =D ahahaha =D. En tout cas je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, je le ferais demain ou lundi ! En tout cas je vous fais d'énorme bisous =D JE VOUS AIME =D**_

**Reviews : **

**Legitimedemence : **Saalouteeeeeeeee =D. C'est pas grave t'inquiètes :). (ohh non je veux ton avis en direct à chaque chapitre, non aller je rigole xD ... ou pas =P. xD breeeeeeef :p). Rahh je suis vraiment contente que ma Hermione te plaise =D. Héhéhé, j'aime bien Hermione en rebelle un peu =D. Mouahahahah =D. Oui ces mecs faut vraiment tout leur apprendre, en plus d'être des bébés dès qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose ils faut touuuuut leur apprendre ! Franchement ! xD. En tout cas merci pour ta review, elle me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va te plaire, lui aussi =D. PS : m'écrirais-tu pendant tes cours ? Yeeeeeeeeeeh pas bien =P. Bon c'est pas moi qui vais te faire la morale, vu que je ne fais pas mieux XD. Bisous (L)

**Luxiole :** Coucou ,toi =D. ehh oui un début de chapitre direct direct xD. Je pense qu'on pense tous la même chose dès le début de la journée xD. Mhhh oui tu as bien deviné c'était bien Hermione et Ron-Ron et je dis avec Toi BERk ! (non ne vire pas PANSY s'il te plait XD). Oui je suis jalouse :'( moi aussi je veux un Dray (mouaaaah en vrai j'en ai un xD bon bref PTDR). Un peu trop machiavélique =O, tu n'aimes pas les vilaines Hermy ? Elle est donc tellement plus marrant xD Ahhh je préfère ça =D. J'adore moi aussi les garces sans scrupules (mais que dans les fics XD). En tout cas merci pour ta review si enthousiaste =D. Ca me fait trop plaisir =D. T'inquiète tu es loin d'être une Pansy xD et t'inquiète je lui en ai reparlé ! T'es libre le 6 juin 2015 ? MDR. Gros bisous et à très bientôt =D.

**Myym :** Coucou ! Franchement, lulu tu pars vraiment en cacahuète -me dis-je. xD. Oui c'est assez délirant, j'aime bien les Hermy un peu comme ça ! xD. Compet' compet' (jy avais même pas pensé :o xD). On sait déjà qu'elle s'envoit Ron Ron xD. Ah, mais parce que le monsieur et la petite dame c'est Ron et Hermione, donc forcément ca repousse (de mon point de vue xd). =P. Mdr, elle le veut ... ou pas =D xD. En tout cas j'espère que le prochain chapitre va te plaire et merci encore pour ta review, ca me fait vraiment trop trop trop trop plaisir ! Gros bisous et à très bientôt =D. Mouak (L)

**Screamingrirl **: Trop tard, il est déjà complètement fou ! XD. Merci pour tes reviews, énormes bisous (L) A très bientôt -L)

_Chapitre 15 : une lumière  
_

8heure25. L'heure de sortir de mon lit. L'heure du début de la journée. L'heure des galères.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre je percute le corps de Granger. Elle se dégage de moi et part dans l'autre sens. Je l'attrape par le bras, la colle contre le mur et soupire dans sa nuque.

Un coup dans le ventre me force à me reculer.

-Non, mais ça va pas bien chez toi ! Vas te faire soigner ! Espèce d'obsédé !

-Me dit pas que t'en as pas envie Granger ! Tu l'as dit toi-même hier soir !

- Arrêtes la fumette ! Je ne sais même pas si je t'autoriserais à me toucher si ma vie était en jeu.

Elle me regard avec un regard remplit de dégout. Je m'effondre. Je suis vraiment fou !

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que je rêve de ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ces hallucinations ! Bordel de pute de merde de sa mère !

Je me redresse et me rends dans la salle de bain.

En cours de potion tout est silencieux, surtout du côté des Gryffondor. Ils font assidument leur potion. Pas un bruit, pas un chuchotement, juste le bruit de la potion qui fait de petites bulles. En les contemplant je croise rapidement le sourire ironique et le regard mauvais de Granger. Mais lorsque je la contemple à nouveau elle fait simplement et calmement sa potion. Elle ne me regarde pas, elle tortille ses cheveux. Encore une hallucination, putain mais ça craint !

Un boum. Une explosion. Je suis à terre.

A cause de cette Granger de merde j'ai foutu en l'air ma potion, Rogue se lève vient à ma rencontre et m'ordonne de me rendre à l'infirmerie. Il rajoute à Serpentard 40 points pour mon courage. Gryffondor râle. Quand je ferme la porte je croise à nouveau ce regard, le regard de Granger … Je frémis, faut vraiment que j'arrête la parano.

Il est 22h30. Je suis dans ma chambre. Je lis un bouquin. Il est si passionnant que je me sens partir vers le pays des rêves. Me voilà plongé loin, loin de la réalité. Tellement loin. _Elle_ est à nouveau la.

Son corps se balance au rythme de la musique, cette musique qui m'hypnotise. Ses hanches parfaites captent mon attention. Elle porte un mini short doré avec un simple haut de maillot de bain noir. Un haut et un bas qui laissent peu place à mon imagination. Elle ondule, son corps ondule, divinement bien. Sa voix explose, sa voix se met à chanter, sa voix murmure ces paroles puis les hurle. Elle ne chante que pour moi, je suis son seul spectateur. Elle relève ses cheveux bruns à l'aide d'une pince. Quelques mèches caressent sa nuque. Les chanceuses. Elle tire sur la ficèle de son maillot, puis sur la deuxième. Ses deux globes de chaires s'exposent face à moi. Un délice.

Le décor change. Elle se trouve dos à mon armoire. Elle danse, elle chante, elle rit. Elle ondule. Elle me séduit.

Je n'en peux plus. Je tends les mains vers elle, lui faisant signe de venir me rejoindre. Mais elle ne se joint pas à moi. Elle recule et se colle à l'armoire. Sa main glisse de ses seins à son sexe. Ses yeux se ferment, sa tête se relève, un soupir s'échappe de sa bouche. Elle m'appelle. Elle désir ma présence, je la sens humide, je le sens remplit de plaisir. Un plaisir que je suis le seul à pouvoir calmer. Je me relève et m'approche de son corps. Elle passe à mes côtés en rigolant et se jette sur mon lit. Elle me fait signe du doigt.

Mon érection est puissante.

Si puissante que je me réveille. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je distingue la lumière du couloir.

Pourtant ma porte était fermée. Soudainement cette porte se referme et la lumière disparaît. Je me lève et ouvre la porte, je distingue celle de Granger qui se ferme.

-GRANGER !

Je me précipite vers sa chambre, je me heurte à la porte. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Je cours dans ma chambre et saisis ma baguette. Je retourne devant la porte. J'emploi les grands moyens ! J'explose littéralement la porte.

Granger est sous sa couette, elle me contemple. Je crois qu'elle a peur mais je n'en suis pas sur. Elle semble bizarre, différente. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas elle … Et pourtant si ! Elle sort de sous sa couette et se tient face à moi.

-Tu as enfin compris ! A ce que je vois !

-Qu'as-tu fait espèce de sang de bourbe ?

-Ca s'appelle une vengeance Malefoy !

-Qu'as-tu fait ! Ne me force pas à me répéter encore une seule fois !

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon face de rat sera une faible insulte.

-Oui donc, tu disais ?

Je m'approche d'elle. Un sourire ironique change son visage. Elle se hisse sur la pointe de pieds. Prend appuie sur mon torse. Et parle.

-Dans ton soupir, …

Je tremble. La contemple.

-Malefoy, tu es tellement bizarre. Comment as-tu pu ? C'était hilarant au possible ! Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Non sérieux ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi drôle ! Tu es tellement manipulateur, un vrai Malefoy ne se serait pas laisser avoir !

-Je suis un vrai Malefoy, Granger !

-Non non. Tu es simplement Drago. Tu as abandonné ta mission au premier obstacle. C'est Voldy et papa Lucius qui n'ont pas du être content ! Pas bien, Malefoy !

Elle m'énerve. J'ai envie de lui briser le cou. Que raconte-t-elle ? Comment sait-elle pour la mission ?

Je prends soudain conscience de la situation. Elle doit le lire sur mon visage.

-C'est bien, Malefoy, tu prends enfin conscience de la réalité. De l'horreur. De mes agissements, de tes agissements. Parfait ! Prends le temps qu'il te faut.

Elle veut partir et faire demi-tour mais j'attrape son bras. Je me plonge dans une profonde réflexion, mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de mettre mes pensées en ordre. Elle me révèle tout.

Le début du cauchemar !


	16. Chapter 16

_**Saluuuuuuuuuut =D, Je suis sur que vous attendez tous avec impatience ce nouveau chapitre, normal grâce à ce chapitre tout le monde va tout comprendre ! J'ai donc décidé de vous faire un grand grand speech ! Non, bon je suis pas si sadique, je vais pas faire en longueur j'attendrais le chapitre de la fin ! Soit dans deux chapitres ='( (vous savez que vous aller tous me manquer horriblement, mais j'aurai une new fic à poster dès la fin de celle-ci =D ouaip' j'enchaine et je préviens tout de suite ce sera un Dramione =D. En tout cas je vais répondre à vos reviews et je vous souhaite une très très bonne lecture =D. A plus les puces :). PS : j'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos prochaines reviews =D Et re-pS :j'ai répondu aux autres reviews ;). Bisous  
**_

**Naouko : **Coucou =D. Héhéhé merci pour ta review, j'espère vraiment que chapitre va te plaire ! Y vaudrait mieux c'est la résolution xd. En tout cas merci beaucoup (L). Gros bisous et à très bientôt. :). Ta review m'a méga fait trop trop plaisir =D

**Luxiole **: Ehehehe petits neurones qui travaillent =P. MDRRRRRR, désolée pour ton petit coeur, pardon pardon pardon, mais ahahaha =D XD. Non , je ne suis vraiment pas sadique XD. Mhmhmhmh j'aime beaucoup ta théorie =D tu vas avoir la réponse dans quelques lignes. J'espère que ces nombreuses zones d'ombres vont disparaitres =D, en tout cas je vais révélais certaines choses dans le prochain chapitre, dans ma note d'auteur ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va te plaire ! (L). Merci pour toutes tes reviews, en tout cas merci merci merci et re-merci ! a très bientôt -L) et bonne lecture (L).

**Loufoca-Granger :**Ouiiiii sadique Hermione (j'adore quand elle est sadique =D). PAs mal le coup des aphrodisiaques xD. Oui il l'a cherché après tout c'est Malefoy xD. Ahaha tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre, à très bientôt ! Bonne lecture, j'ai hate de lire ta réaction (L). MERCI (L).

**Littlebeattle** :Rah sayer j'ai rougie comme une tomate ! Ta review est si enthousiaste ! Je sourie comme une idiote =D. Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je vois que tu aimes autant que moi Hemrione lorsqu'elle à ce rôle MDr. Pfui pfui pfui =D. Merci en tout cas, merci merci merci merci ! Si tu continues je vais m'envoler parce que mes chevilles vont gonfler un truc de fou xD. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et j'ai vraiment envie de lire ta réaction ! Gros bisous et merci du fond du coeur (L). MOUAK énrome, lucedelune prendre Littlebeattle dans ses bras et lui fais un énorme calinou (L).

**Legitimedemence **: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon, je veux tout sauf te tuer ! En tout cas j'epsère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre! Vivement ta réaction ! Très gros bisous et à très bientôt (L). Merci encore (L). MOUAK (L)

**Myym **: Tout le monde prend des petits drapeaux et cris : Hermy c'est la meilleure, Hermy Hermy ... Bref pardon j'arrête mon petit délire xD. Ahaha la révélation dans une ou deux minutes (même pas Xd), en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle est vraiment très enthousiaste et elle me fait réellement VACHEMENT plaisir =D. J'espère que la suite va te plaire, je te fais d'énorme bisous et à très bientôt ! Bonne lecture (L). Mouakakakakakakaka (L).

**Bella Black 2b :** Ehhh oui cramée xD. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! Enormes bisous à tous (L). Et à très bientôt (L). MOUAK (L)

**Screamingrirl **: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah =D Je sui vachement contente ! MErci our ta review, gros gros bisous et bonne lecture =D.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapitre 16 _

-Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy ! Tu n'avais rien compris ! On pensait tous que en quelques jours tu comprendrais, que tu réagirais, on était tous en alerte rouge. Et pourtant, nous avons attendu, encore et toujours. Nous attendons toujours, seulement voilà j'ai échoué dans ma mission. Ma mission qui dure depuis un petit moment.

Je la contemple méchamment. Amèrement.

-Nous étions tous au courant, dans l'Ordre. Tous au courant de ta mission, tu devais trouver un moldus. Un moldus à qui Voldemort briserait sa vie. C'était votre prochaine cible, nous savions que vous traquiez quelqu'un pour lui faire peur. Pour le faire vivre pendant quelques mois dans la peur. La peur au plus puissant d'elle-même. Vous vouliez rigoler un bon coup. Une mission de l'horreur oui. Tuer un autre sang de bourbe. Continuer le génocide, Voldemort répète l'histoire d'un moldus, le sait-il ? Bref.

Je ne comprendre pas, le maître est loin d'être similaire à un simple sang de bourbe.

-Je te suivais avec Harry. Tout était prévu de cette manière. Tu as couru dans notre piège. Tu m'as aperçu dans ce clip, dans ce petit restaurant miteux. Moi, la sang de bourbe chantant des paroles si provocantes, moi en petite tenue. Tu t'es laissé avoir, tu as abandonné la mission. Tu t'es enfuis.

Elle s'arrête une seconde en rigolant, puis continue son récit.

-Et puis les vacances se sont terminées. Tu es revenu à Poudlard. Des fantasmes sont nés en toi. Moi avec l'écusson de Serpentard, moi en maillot de bain, moi nue, moi aguicheuse, moi provocante, moi t'excitant, te faisant bander. Lorsqu'en potion j'ai reçu ton premier papier j'ai eu peur. Tu écrivais les paroles de ma chanson, on plutôt de la chanson du clip que tu avais vu. D'ailleurs tu es le seul à m'avoir vu dans ce petit poste de télévision, un simple sort d'illusion. Bref. Quand j'ai eu ton premier papier nous étions sur et certain que tu avais tout compris. Et pourtant, non. Non, tu n'avais rien compris, tu voulais simplement me rendre folle. Tu voulais que j'ai peur, peur d'être découverte.

Granger soupire puis explose de rire.

-Nous avons tous compris que tu n'avais rien découvert. Je t'ai alors envoyé quelques images subjectives. Tu as fantasmé. Tu as rêvé de me baiser et pourtant quand on se croisait je voyais parfaitement ton air dégouté. Un dédoublement de personnalité, une folie. Tu m'as repoussé malgré tes envies. Je t'ai rendu folle, tu as oublié Voldemort, tu as oublié tes missions, tu t'es retrouvé seul, seul sans amis. Zabini ton meilleur ami t'a tourné le dos en quelque sorte. Et tu es resté entièrement à moi. Mon pion. Drago Malefoy pion d'une sang de bourbe.

Elle venait de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Je la repousse violement, elle s'écrase dans le couloir, je cours vers elle et hurle un sort, elle dégringole dans l'escalier. Elle hurle, je cours après elle. Ma baguette se tend.

Granger se relève.

-Comment as-tu osé ?

-Comment peux-tu faire du mal à des gens ? Comment peux-tu vivre ainsi ?

-Tu n'es qu'une merde Granger !

Elle me crache à la figure et me lance un sort. Je me protège à temps. Une rage semble s'être noyée dans son si petit corps fragile. Le mien semble déborder de colère, ça tombe bien !

-Tortura.

Je hurle mon sort, celui-ci la touche de plein fouet. Son protego ne sert à rien contre ma magie noire. Bien plus puissant.

Elle hurle de douleur, du sang s'écoule de son nez, de ses yeux. Son corps se secoue de spasmes. Je m'approche et me penche au dessus d'elle. Si je tiens mon sort encore quelques minutes je sais qu'elle va mourir. Je sens que son cœur se tordra encore et encore et qu'il finira de se battre.

Sans que je ne me doute de rien elle s'accroche à ma nuque. Je tombe sur elle. Je relâche mon attention, le sort s'arrête. Elle roule sur moi en me mettant des baffes. J'attrape son poigné. Nos baguettes roulent loin de nos corps, disparaissant de notre vue. Nous roulons l'un sur l'autre pour essayer de nous immobiliser. Je finis par la bloquer. Soudainement, son bassin se colle au mien. Elle relève sa tête et murmure quelques paroles.

-Dans ton soupir, je ressens ton désir, je garde ton odeur, sur moi pendant des heures. **(NDA : aller à la fin du chapitre et cliquer sur le lien youtube, continuez votre lecture en musique ********) **

La garce elle sait ! Elle le sait, que je ne peux pas résister. Elle sait combien je désire son corps, combien j'ai fantasmé sur elle. Sur ses seins, sur la courbe de son corps.

J'essaye d'oublier, je roule à nouveau. Je l'écrase de tout mon poids. Je me perds à mon propre piège car mon sexe se réveille et c'est un désir bestial qui me réveille, qui me conquit. Ce n'est plus de la haine pure et simple.

-Dans ton soupir, je ressens ton désir, je garde ton odeur, sur moi pendant des heures.

Son bassin bouge contre le mien de manière explicite, elle simule l'acte sexuel. Sa bouche se glisse devant mon oreille et elle murmure encore et encore ces paroles. Sa langue vient rencontrer la peau sensible de ma nuque.

Je relâche la pression, elle me retourne. Elle roule sur moi et se place en position de dominatrice.

Je suis sur et certain que mon heure est venue et que les membres de l'ordre vont arrivés à cet instant. Je ferme les yeux attendant ma sentence. Mais personne n'arrive en hurlant, personne ne me jette de sort.

Elle bouge simplement son bassin, frottant nos sexes l'un contre l'autre. J'ouvre les yeux et remarque que sa tête est en arrière, que sa bouche est entrouverte et que ses yeux sont presque fermés. Elle aussi me désir.

Notre haine, notre bataille est bien loin désormais.

**NDA : LE LIEN : h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = F g k o t 1 v G U 6 w . Dsl vous savez que le site ne prend pas les liens je dois donc le mettre de cette manière :s:s:s:s:s**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Coucou les gens, je suis désolée mais j'ai en faite une inféction de l'estomac & de l'intéstin ! Donc c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas être devant un écran sans avoir mal au coeur ^^. Bon ca va un peu mieux, donnnnnc je prends le temps de vous répondre à vos reviews, que j'aime (L) ^^ (et vous aussi je vous aime (L)). _**

**Reviews : **

**Loufoca-Granger : **Héhéhé trop bien tu l'avais pas vu venir =D =D J'ADORE xD. Elle dit que sa mission a échoué parce que oui déjà elle avait envie de lui mais aussi parce que il a découvert qu'elle lui envoyer des images ... subjectives ! xD. Oui l'arroseur arrosé =D (j'adore cette expression ^^)Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai bien joué la manipulation, mouahaha je m'aime ! Bon ok je me tais xD. Hihih, oui c'est vrai tu savais quec'était elle dans le clip =P,c'est vrai que c'était gros comme une maison ! (L). J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! (L).

**Luxiole :** MDRRR, je lui dis =D Tout de suite même xD, tu as raison après tout c'est Dray =D ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! (lucedelune a des petites étoiles pleins les n'oeils). =P. Ahhhh oui une Hermy machiavélique je trouve ça trop trop bien =D Je l'aime bien dans ce rôle (L). J'aime bien que tu aimes ma Hermy (L),ca me fait trop plaisir ta review =D. Oui, bon c'est vrai, quelques peu sadomado =D mais bon honte à moi xD. Je crois que c'est un ec qui eut ne pas craquer, et encore faut qu'il soit 255% hétéro xD. Huuuum non, je ne vais pas te le dire,mais tu verras ahahah. (d'ailleurs je vais faire une nouvelle histoire et tu verras y aura tout autant de mystère =D). Gros bisous et merci pour ta review (L).

**Bella Black 2b :** Ahahah révélation dans le chapitre ^^ ! J'espère qu'il ve te plaire ! Merci pour ta review, énorme bisous et merci beaucoup (L)

**xxx Azusa xxx** : hihi ahhh la flemme de la review, je connais bien bien :p. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma review te plaise =D. Franchement, ta review me fait vraiment plaisir ! =D Raaaaaaah ta review, mais qu'est-ce que qu'elle me fait plaisir ! Bon faut que j'arrête :p. Merci merci :p, oui j'adore les Hermione machiavélique et encore plus quand elle prend le dessus sur un Drago! Mouahahah (). Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et gros gros bisous ! a très bientôt =D J'espère te lire très bientôt !

**Legitimedemence** : Sérieux, ça te plait Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaah lucedelune court, bondit et prend dans ses bras Legitimedemence =D (L). Mouahahahahah :d. Euuuuh non, tu ne peux pas mais la voici la voilà x,désolée désolée désolée ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ! ahah :). Oooooooooh tu passes ton BTS :o ? Bah je te souhaite bon bon bon courage ! Frnchement ! (ma soeur le passe aujourd'hui pour sa première étape !) Tu fais quoi comme BTS ? ^^ Rahhhhh et ben je te redis, BONNE MERDE =D. A très bientôt et gros gros bisous (L). Merci encore pour l'enthousiasme que tu mets toujours dans tes reviews :)

**Myym **: coucou =D, eh oui elle se le fait ahahah =D. Oui la mission à vraiment dégénérée (pour notre plus grand plaisir à lire du M xD bouuuh lucedelune est toute rouge xD parce que elle écrit du M XD). Je tiens juste à te préciser qu'ils sont dans leur salle commune ma grande xD. Mais bon une chambre se serait miex c'est vrai xD j'avoue mais quand on est pris de désir pas moyen de monter dans une chambre Drago Malefoy dieu du sex =D XD La suite, j'espère quelle va te plaire tout beaucoup tout plein ). Gros bisous et merci pour ta review et tout ton enthousiasme =D. (L) Mouak :).

**Screamingrirl **: ehehehe oui machiavéliqu =D, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Gros gros bisous et merci pour tout :).

_Chapitre 17 : relation _

Je me plaque tout contre elle et retire son t-shirt. Je fais face à un simple haut de maillot de bain noir. Il est si familier. Je prends soudain conscience que tout ce qu'elle a fait en rêve, elle a du le faire en vrai.

Je me souviens de ma dernière hallucination, sa main passant de ses seins à son sexe. Je gémis, elle sourit.

Granger se relève et me traîne jusqu'au canapé. Elle descend son pantalon de pyjama et je me retrouve face à ce mini short doré. Elle doit prendre conscience du filtre transparent qui se plaque sur mon corps. La musique explose dans tout l'appartement, je ne sais pas si c'est le fruit de mon imagination, ou si c'est elle qui a fait ça.

Je m'en fous d'ailleurs !

Elle commence son déhancher. Droite. Gauche. Sensualité.

Sa main caresse ses seins enfermés dans ce petit bikini, ses mains passent dans son dos et tirent sur les ficèles. Ses seins sont face à moi. Ils sont comme dans mes rêves, parfaitement ronds et petits. Et magnifiques surtout.

Ses mains massent ses seins, ses lèvres s'écartent et elle se met à chanter. Elle suit la chanson en dansant. Je crois que je vais exploser. Je crois que ma bite explose. J'ai trop chaud. Et je me mets en feu lorsque ses mains glissent sous ce mini short, ce mini short qui tombe à terre.

Elle ne porte pas de petite culotte, rien. La nudité. La beauté simple.

Ses yeux sont dans les miens, ses mains glissent à travers un petit chemin de boucles brunes. Elle ferme les yeux en gémissant. Je ne tiens plus.

Je me précipite sur elle. Nous tombons lourdement à terre. Elle tremble. J'arrache ma chemise et l'envoie au loin. Je colle mon torse à sa poitrine, ma bouche à sa nuque, mes mains se plaquent sur son ventre.

Je la désire, je veux la baiser. Je veux qu'on baise, je veux de la violence, des morsures, du plaisir.

Je la retourne et me positionne entre ses jambes. Je sens à travers le tissu de mon boxer toute son humidité. La chaleur qui s'échappe son petit sexe. Mon sexe à moi se tend toujours plus, il est douloureux de bander si fort.

Je fais glisser ma langue entre ses seins. Je les mordille, je les lèche. J'apprécie ses gémissements, j'apprécie ses mains qui s'agrippent au tapis.

Je ne résiste pas plus longtemps. Je descends entre ses cuisses. Je souffle sur son sexe. Elle remonte son bassin allant à la rencontre de ma bouche.

Je pose ma langue brûlante sur son bouton. Son bouton magique. Son bouton de plaisir.

La musique résonne encore plus fort en moi. Elle m'attaque.

Je me déchaine et la lèche parfaitement. Elle hurle, encore et toujours plus fort. Elle respire, elle halète. Elle ne tient plus et se relâche. Je glisse à ce moment précis des doigts en elle, je la sens qui contracte ses muscles.

Son dos se cambre, elle hurle de plaisir, elle gémit, elle jouit, elle a un orgasme.

Lentement elle se laisse tomber sur le tapis, soupirante. Pas le temps. Elle n'a pas le droit de se sentir vidé, je retire mon boxer écarte brusquement ses cuisses.

Elle relève la tête et me contemple.

Je la pénètre. Elle s'agrippe à moi. Elle joint ses mouvements aux miens. Elle se tortille sous mon corps, elle gémit, elle murmure mon nom. Elle répète lascivement les mêmes paroles. Je n'entends plus que ses gémissements, ses appels à la délivrance du plaisir.

Je veux continuer, je veux baiser plus fort, sans poésie, sans délicatesse. Juste un plaisir bestial depuis trop longtemps retenu. Je suis entrain de baiser Granger, la sang de bourbe, la chose, sur un tapis. Et elle hurle sous mes pénétrations, elle hurle d'extase, et moi je gémis, je grogne de bonheur, de plaisir.

Enfin, une fille, une jeune femme, une femme, à la hauteur de mes envies. Enfin, je ressens ce plaisir si intense qui existait uniquement dans mes rêves, dans mes fantasmes. Des mois de frustration, des mois de rêves, de fantasmes. Des mois qu'elle me torture. Des mois que l'ordre me déjoue de ma véritable vie.

Tout perd son sens en cet instant. Qu'importe qu'elle m'ait piégé, qu'importe que Potter ou Weasley déboulent pendant qu'on baise. Qu'importe qu'on baise. Qu'importe, que la minute après notre orgasme, elle me livre aux membres, aux aurores, qu'importe que je la tue après.

Un dernier moment de plaisir intense, c'est tout ce que nous demandons. Nous voulons nous rassasier, nous voulons nous sentir combler pour peut-être la première fois de notre vie.

Elle place ses mains dans ma nuque, je sens la couche de sueur qui c'est déposée tout contre son corps.

J'entends sa respiration si rapide, j'entends ses gémissements, j'entends ses injures, j'entends nos peaux qui claquent violement. Je n'entends rien d'autre.

Uniquement elle et moi.

Nous savons, nous connaissons parfaitement la situation, la minute après tout ce plaisir évacuer la guerre reprendra. Je serai Drago Malefoy le Serpentard, et elle Hermione Granger la Gryffondor.

Nous nous jetterons sur nos baguettes, nous nous battrons, nous nous livrerons à nos adversaires sans aucun regret. Nous serons forts, puissants. Ennemis.

Plus le temps de réfléchir. Plaisir.

Elle s'agrippe à mes fesses. Elle me veut plus en elle. Ses mouvements et ses gémissements s'accélèrent, elle se contracte tout en moi. Je ne me retiens pas, pas la peine. Pas l'envie. J'accélère à mon tour.

Je me sens partir, je la sens serrer encore et toujours plus fort. Je l'entends hurler de plaisir. Je me laisse envahir, noyer, par mon orgasme, par ma jouissance.

Puissance. Expulsion.

Éjaculation.

Granger se laisse déjà retomber contre le tapis. Je me dégage d'elle, je m'allonge à ses côtés. Elle me force à la regarder.

-Des mois Malefoy. Des mois que nous attendons chacun ce moment.

-Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor tout ça, Granger.

-Ce n'est pas très Serpentard non plus, Malefoy. Nous ne sommes pas nés pour être amants, amis, ou quoi que se soit. Nous sommes nés pour être ennemis, nous sommes nés pour nous détruire, pour nous haïr.

Sans que j'ai le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, elle se jette sur moi et me ligote à l'aide d'un sort. Le fameux sort du saucisson.

Je suis bête, elle a gagné si facilement. Elle a réussi à attraper sa baguette. Elle la pointe sur moi, je ferme les yeux.

La mort ne vient pas à moi, seulement mes vêtements.

Je cligne des yeux, la contemple. Elle se rhabille lentement. Sa baguette se secoue alors qu'elle s'assoit sur le canapé en massant sa nuque.

J'entends au loin des pas, des pas qui courent, des pas qui accourent, des pas pressés.

Le tableau s'ouvre trop rapidement.

La première personne que je distingue s'appelle Severus Rogue. Mon parrain. Un traître. Un traître car je comprends qu'il est un double agent pour notre maître. Mais je comprends aussi qu'il ne peut pas abandonner Potter. Il y a comme un lien entre eux. Je ne peux pas comprendre, il est mon parrain c'est moi qu'il devrait défendre. Il ne fait rien. Je perçois son regard d'excuse.

Potter me contemple, puis contemple Granger. Il lui sourit et l'embrasse sur le front avant de jeter un sort à un coquillage. Des aurores et les membres de l'ordre apparaissent.

Tous félicitent Granger.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Coucou tout le monde ! Nous nous retrouvons pour ce dernier chapitre, pour cette fin d'histoire (avant mn retour :p pas de panique xD). Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews si chaleureuses et si gentilles, merci pour les remarques que vous m'avez emise, les conseils donnés ! En tout cas, vous avez battus l'autre site au niveau des reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs =D. Bon alors je mets une note d'auteur à la fin, mais attention je voudrais que vous a lisiez uniquement aprs la lecture du chapitre ! Et puis j'attends vos remarques pour ce dernier chapitre :). (ou vos tomates xd). En tout cas énorme bisous et merci pour tout !_**

**Reviews :**

**Heartandprecious :** Pauvre Drago =D, pour une fois qu'on le pleind, et que ce n'est pas Hermione,héhéhé. Oui, voilà pas grave :p ahahha. Le dernier chapire va arriver dans quelques minutes, pas de panique ! ^^. D'ailleurs dernier chapitre :( bouuuuuuuuuuuh, bon c'est que dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci pour tes gentilles paroles ! Et merci de m'avoir lu ! Je te fais de gros bisous et à très bientôt ! Bonne lecture =D

**Loufoca-Granger : **Comme dit ils sont ennemis, donc bon ils ne vont pas se rendre compte d'un coup qu'ils son super amoureux ! C'est vrai que ça fait un peu beaucoup "je t'utilise; on baise; on tire un coup et hop" mais bon c'est l'histoire ... j'espère que ça te plait quand même ^^. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme, ton suvit et ta lecture :).

**Luxiole** : Merci beaucoup :) ca ma fait très plaisir ta review et tes encouragements :). Maintenant je suis là =D ... pour le dernier chapitre ='(. Mais bon commentons commentons ta petite review que j'aime :) xD. Dooooonc nous disions ! ahhh oui, Hermione est limite bouillante la xD. C'est du M à l'état pur je crois xD. MDrrrr non ne t'inquiètes pas on ne l'abime pas :p. Ouiii c'est de toi donc c'est beau :p =D; mdrrrr je suis complètement délurée et en plus je fais n'importe quoi avec mes personnages, ils souffrent, ils hurlent et surtout ils perdent la boule :p. Je suis grave je sais je sais .. mouahaa mais j'adore xD. oui c'est vrai que je suis méchante sur le coup de se faire trahir par son parrain, mais je trouve que Rogue à un rôle vraiment dur ! Être fidèle à sa famille (ou ses amis) et être fidèle à celui qui l'a sauvé un peu donc Dumbledor ! Je trouve qu'il à du mal à avoir une place dans la société et la donc voilà là il doit avoir le mauvais rôle :p. Oui je suis méchante mais bon tout ne peut pas être tout beau tout rose, je l'ai décidé xD. Je te fais de gros bisous, merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Enorme bisou =D. ps après la lecture de ce dernier chapitre je ne suis pas sur que tu vas encore aimer xD.

**Myym** : Coucou =D. Oui effectivement il y a deux camps le pour Hermione youhou et le bouuuuuhouuuu notre Drago =p. tu fais parti du quel ? Moi jerends les eux, impossible de trancher xD. Oui tu vas trouver ton camps dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu ne vas pas venir me tuer avec une machette xD (que personne vienne me tuer s'il vous plait ! xd. Je suis contente que ma petite phrase te plaise à chaque fois que je l'a relis e me dis "whaou c'est moi qui les fait ? Ca sert d'écriela fin d'une histoire à 2h30 du matin xD. Oui Hermione à céder, mais d'un côté on parl du dieu Drago donc bon forcément .... Un peu trop rude, brutale ? Je suis contente que tu me fasse la remarque, bon je voulais vraiment qu'elle soit comme ça, je voulais qu'il y ait comme une sorte d'inverssement de personnalité ! En fait, je n'aime pas Hermione en gentille petite fille, plus ou moins ! xD. En tout cas merci de m'avoir fait la remarque :), ca ma fait plaisir :). Bon j'avoue que personne ne sera jamais si elle retourne chz Ron ou pas ! Même moi je l'ignore ! xD. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review et gros gros bisous, ça me fait trop plaisir :). MoUAK :).

**Bella Black 2b :** Ehhhh oui Hermione l'utilise ! Mouaahahahah ! Eh bien tu vas le découvrir dans ce dernier chapitre (je sens que tout le monde va me tuer ^^) Eh bien ils ont des preuves vu qu'ils étaient au courant pour la mission et ils voulaient en quelques sortes le tester pour voir si ilaller l faire ou non ! Ehh ui effectivemen en temps de guerre, donc forcémet .... xd. Nous allons voir ! Ehhh non tu n'es pas conne, pchut ou je te scotches la bouche :p xD. Merci pour tes encouragements et tes voeux ! :). Gros gros gros bisous et merci pour tout !

_Chapitre 18 _

Celle-ci semble au bout du rouleau. Elle me contemple. Je crois percevoir en elle une ombre de regrets. Une ombre de douleur. Je dois rêver car la seconde d'après elle se précipite en riant dans les bras de Weasley fille. Elle rit de sa victoire. Sa victoire sur Drago Malefoy, le roi des Serpentard.

Le roi des cons, ouais !

Désormais je suis seul. Seul au fond de la merde. Seul au monde.

Les cris de folies résonnent autour de moi. Je perçois les ricanements, j'entends les hurlements, les appels au secours envers notre maître.

Azkaban.

Lieu de folie. Tout bêtement.

Des sorciers condamnés depuis des années, mourants, priants, suppliants, fous. Ils meurent de faim, tout comme moi.

Moi, le plus jeune prisonnier de cette prison en pleine mer. Je sens malgré l'épaisseur des murs la présence des détraqueurs, ces détraqueurs qui ne veulent qu'aspirer nos âmes pour se nourrir. Pour leur plaisir.

Ils n'ont pas le droit, ils ne peuvent pas.

Je gémis en me retournant, je suis si maigre, si affamé. La vie est dure. Même les rats ne traînent pas par ici, il n'y a pas une seule petite bestiole. Pas un seul petit rongeur à manger, pas une seule araignée.

Rien.

Seulement des fous, des cadavres puants, l'odeur de la mort, des affamés. Des déchets. Des oubliés.

Car oui, ici, nous sommes des oubliés. Des honteux. Nous n'existons plus pour nos familles et nous le savons. Nous savons comment ils nous considèrent, nous savons qu'ils refont leur vie, avec un nouveau fils, inventant un prétexte pour ne pas avouer qu'ils ont un frère, un père ou n'importe qui ici.

Ils ne disent rien, ils nous raillent, nous effacent de leur mémoire, de leur vie.

Ma mère a peut-être eu un nouveau fils, un héritier susceptible de survivre à la guerre, de prendre le relais de mon père. Lucius Malefoy, un couillon, un peureux. Narcissa Malefoy, un amour, une gentillesse extrême mais une froideur forcée. Douleur et amour règnent sur son cœur. Règnent dans sa vie et plus encore, la mène.

Je pense souvent à ma mère. Je pense souvent à Zabini, mon meilleur ami. Et puis je pense aux derniers moments de ma vie. Je pense à Granger. Granger avec qui j'ai partagé mon dernier moment d'humanité.

Et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'elle le savait. Qu'elle voulait m'offrir un dernier moment humain. Qu'elle comprenait, qu'en quelque sort elle me faisait ses excuses.

Granger m'a offert le plaisir.

Ce plaisir, je ne m'en souviens même plus, je ne connais plus la sensation qu'il a, ni même l'envie qu'il me donnait. Il n'est qu'un vaste souvenir parmi beaucoup d'autres.

Granger. Potter. Weasley.

Le trio d'or. Le groupe persuadé de pouvoir sauver les innocents et tuer les méchants. Mais rien n'est simple comme dans un conte pour enfant.

Ils n'ont pas encore vraiment grandit. Ils grandiront lorsqu'ils auront trouvé leur voix, lorsque notre maître sera mort, ou lorsqu'il les aura tués.

Ils jugent que leurs missions sont importantes et peuvent sauver le monde. Mais c'est faux. Ce n'est qu'un croquis, qu'une illusion.

Avant, oui avant d'être ici, je pensais comme eux. Je pensais que mes agissements, que mes missions me mèneraient quelque part.

D'un côté, je n'avais pas tord, j'étais même très proche de la vérité.

Oui mes actions m'ont mené quelque part ! Ici ! Dans cette prison, dans cet oubli. Loin de la vie, loin du bonheur, loin du plaisir, loin de la magie, loin de la vengeance.

En choisissant le mal je m'étais condamné moi-même.

Je sais que je ne tarderai pas à mourir. Mourir de faim. Mais au fond ça m'ai égal.

Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce qu'à l'extérieur, je suis déjà effacé, oublié … mort.

Alors une de plus ou une de moins ?

Rien n'y changera rien.

Et je vais mourir avec le visage d'un ange en tête, avec son visage coincé quelque part en moi, avec cette musique dans mon corps et avec son sourire dans mes yeux.

Hermione Granger avait réussi à me conquérir, à me faire changer sans même le savoir …

Granger, à tout jamais. L'illusion d'un rêve sans fin !

End ! 

* * *

**_Coucou tout le monde, comme on se retrouve, alors on me tue ou pas ? J'ai une amie qui à lu avant tout le monde l'histoire pour me donner son avis et elle a détester la fin, mais elle me connait depuis que j'écris et elle sait que j'ai rarement des Happy End, vous l'avez peut-être remarquer dans mon autre fanfiction ! Donc bon s'il vous plait pas de meurtre ! xD. _**

**_Vous saviez que je n'étais absolument pas partie sur cette fin ! Je voulais que Drago découvre qu'en réalité Granger dansait vraiment et chantait vraiment, mais qu'elle avait honte un peu, elle ne voulait pas se dévoiler ! En fait Drago serait tomber amoureux de notre belle et l'aurait forcé à se dévoiler le soir du bal de fin d'année ! Mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire cela, donc je ne voulais même plus ouvrir ma page word, mais finalement un soir à 2h30 j'ai écris cette fin et j'avoueque ça m'a beaucoup plus plu ! Je ne pense pas faire une deuxième fin mais si vous préférez mon idée de début prenez la xD. _**

**_Voilà,merci encore pour votre suivit ! Merci à tous ! Et à très bientôt pour ma nouvelle fanfiction (que je vais poster dans l'après - midi "son innocence"). Merciiiiiiiiiiiii à touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus, je vouuuuuuuuuuus aime =D =), sans vous, je ne serai rien ! (L) _**

**_J'espère vous retrouvez :). _**


End file.
